The Mist of Oracle
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Pertarungan sengit diantara para Strigoi tak terelakkan lagi. Sasori dan Deidara, dibantu oleh Sasuke dan Sakura harus menghadapi Kisame dan Hidan beserta pasukan Moroi mereka. Dan apakah maksud dari ramalan Tobi tentang Sakura dan Sasuke? Last Chapter Updated! AU. Akatsuki OOC. Rated may change to M for sadistic actions.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Mist of Oracle_**

 ** _Summary :_** Sakura menjalani kehidupan yang damai dan menyenangkan di Edinburgh. Hingga suatu hari, dia memutuskan untuk pergi berlibur ke Jerman yang akhirnya malah membawa petaka bagi dirinya saat dia hampir saja terbunuh di tengah hutan belantara.

 ** _Disclaimer :_** I own nothing except the plot :)

 ** _Warning :_** Future Fic. Vampire/Lycan Universe. Setting Eropa. Maybe (atau memang) OOC. Alurnya kecepetan. SKS. Hehehe. Enjoy reading aja minna-san :)

* * *

 ** _Edinburgh, menjelang tengah malam._**

" _Well. I should go home now_ " Sakura melirik arlojinya. Pukul 11 malam. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Hanya tinggal dirinya yang berada di ruangan itu. Rupanya ia terlalu larut dalam pekerjaannya hingga tak memperhatikan bahwa rekan-rekan kerjanya telah pulang. Ponselnya berdering. Sebuah pesan masuk diterima.

"Kau sudah pulang? Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Masih ada hari esok. Cepatlah pulang!" singkat, padat dan jelas begitulah gaya Ino, sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya yang selalu mengingatkannya ini itu. Seolah Sakura adalah seorang pelupa.

" _okay, grandma_ " balas gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Sakura selalu memanggil Ino dengan sebutan _grandma_ karena sikapnya seperti nenek-nenek yang selalu cerewet. Sakura tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya dia memiliki seseorang yang memperhatikannya di Edinburgh saat dia harus berpisah jauh dari orangtuanya yang tinggal di Derbyshire, Inggris.

Sakura mengemasi barang-barangnya lantas mematikan lampu dimeja kerjanya dan beranjak keluar ruangan. Dia menyapa petugas keamanan yang sedang berjaga saat ia melewati lobby kantornya. Meski ada bus, Sakura lebih suka berjalan kaki saat pulang karena jarak kantor dan apartemennya tidak begitu jauh. Udara menjadi semakin dingin di Cowgate saat malam. Sakura merapatkan mantelnya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku.

Hembusan angin yang agak kencang melewati tubuhnya, Sakura menoleh kebelakang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Tapi dia yakin ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Dia punya insting yang cukup baik tentang itu. Bakatnya sejak lahir dan Sakura sangat bersyukur karena memilikinya. Beberapa kali instingnya menolongnya saat dirinya terdesak.

Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya saat melewati area Edinburgh Vaults. Meski ia bukan penakut, tapi kisah horor tentang Burke dan Hare yang sangat terkenal di Edinburgh Vaults cukup membuatnya merinding malam itu. Terlebih lagi dia melewatinya saat menjelang tengah malam dan jalanan dalam keadaan sepi.

Sakura memasuki terowongan di Cowgate arch dan seketika itu pula merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Memang ada orang yang mengikutinya. Suasana disekitar Cowgate lumayan suram dan sepi terlebih lagi suasana didalam terowongan agak gelap membuat pandangannya terbatas. Gadis itu menoleh kebelakang lagi untuk memastikan. Benar-benar tidak ada orang. Dia berbalik lagi kemudian,

 _"_ _Ah! Oh My God!"_ serunya saat seorang pria asing sudah berada didepannya ketika ia berbalik. Gadis itu terkejut bukan main. Pria itu memandang Sakura tanpa ekspresi, membuatnya bergidik takut. Dia bisa saja menendang pria itu dengan salah satu jurus taekwondonya. Tapi pria itu terlihat tidak akan menyakitinya. Dan Sakura merasakan aura aneh disekitar pria itu.

"Sebaiknya jauhi tempat gelap, Miss" kata pria itu dengan nada berat sambil menatap lurus kearah Sakura. Logatnya agak aneh untuk orang Edinburgh bahkan untuk orang Inggris sekalipun. Sakura terdiam sesaat.

"Baiklah" jawab gadis itu singkat. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Jawabannya meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Pria itu tersenyum. Sakura ikut tersenyum seakan terhipnotis. Bukan kebiasaannya sebenarnya tersenyum begitu saja pada orang asing yang aneh tapi gadis bermata hijau _jade_ itu merasa pernah bertemu dengan pria yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya saat ini.

Pria itu bergeser sedikit untuk memberi jalan pada Sakura. Dengan cepat Sakura pun berjalan melewati pria itu. Setelah beberapa langkah, gadis itu menoleh kearah mulut terowongan tempat ia bertemu dengan pria tadi dan pria itu telah menghilang.

 **xoxoxo**

 ** _Berchtesgaden, 18 tahun yang lalu._**

Saat itu sudah lewat tengah malam ketika Sasuke kecil keluar dari kamarnya sambil mengendap-endap. Dia mendengar sesuatu di hutan, meski masih berusia 10 tahun, Sasuke cukup punya keberanian berjalan ke hutan di sekitar rumahnya sendirian pada malam hari. Orangtuanya selalu mengajak berjalan-jalan di hutan sejak kecil. Bagi keluarga Uchiha, hutan adalah rumah kedua mereka. Semua generasi Uchiha sangat mengenal hutan-hutan di Berchtesgadener Land.

Dengan masih mengenakan piyama, Sasuke mengendap-endap keluar rumahnya melalui pintu belakang yang kuncinya sudah terlebih dulu dia ambil diam-diam dari Danzo, kepala pelayan di rumah mereka. "Raaaawrrrr!" Sasuke mendengar suara itu lagi. Seperti suara erangan seekor mahluk. Seperti suara serigala tapi suaranya terdengar kesakitan. Sasuke pun mempercepat langkahnya.

Di tempat lain, Mikoto Uchiha juga terbangun saat mendengar suara itu. Dia bangkit dan berjalan kearah jendela. Bola matanya membesar ketika ia melihat putranya sedang berlari ke arah hutan.

"Sasuke!" panggilnya. Tapi anak laki-lakinya itu tidak mendengarnya. Mikoto langsung keluar kamar dengan panik dan mengejar putranya. Ibu dan anak itu masuk ke kegelapan hutan Berchtesgaden tanpa seorang pun yang tahu.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto memanggil anaknya lagi saat ia sudah berada di hutan. Keadaan hutan tidak begitu gelap karena sinar bulan purnama menelisik melalui dahan-dahan pohon, menerangi hutan. Berbagai suara binatang malam serta desiran angin yang bergesekkan dengan ranting pohon membuat suasana hutan terasa menegangkan. Tapi Mikoto tidak peduli hal itu. Dia lebih mengkhawatirkan putra kecilnya yang entah ada di bagian mana hutan itu.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto kembali memanggil putranya. Tapi hanya suara angin yang terdengar hingga ia mendengar sesuatu bergerak ke arahnya dari belakang. Dia berbalik, tapi kemudian.. "Raaawwwr!" Seekor mahluk seukuran dirinya menyerangnya dengan cepat.

"Aaaa!" Mikoto pun jatuh tersungkur. Mahluk itu berusaha menggigitnya dengan taring yang seperti serigala. Kuku-kuku tajam mahluk itu telah berhasil mengoyak jubah tidur Mikoto dan melukai bahu wanita itu. Dia berusaha melawan dengan memegang moncong mahluk itu agar dia tidak digigit. Namun mahluk itu jauh lebih kuat dari Mikoto.

"Ibu!" Sasuke datang dari arah kanan. Dia tidak percaya apa yang sedang dilihatnya sekarang. Seekor mahluk yang menyerupai manusia tapi memiliki moncong, taring dan kuku-kuku seperti serigala tengah menyerang ibunya.

" Lari Sasuke!" perintah ibunya. Mahluk itu berpaling menatap Sasuke. Dia menatap anak itu dengan mata hijau lapar. Sasuke merasa detik itu juga mahluk itu akan menyerangnya. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak punya kekuatan untuk lari. Dia tidak ingin lari dan meninggalkan ibunya.

" Lari Sasuke!" seru ibunya lagi. Namun naas, mahluk itu mencabik dada ibunya kemudian menggigit leher ibunya.

"Ibu!" Sasuke berteriak histeris. Dia jatuh terkulai lemas menyaksikan ibunya dibunuh dengan tragis didepan matanya. Air matanya mulai jatuh. Dia benar-benar katakutan sekarang. Mahluk itu masih mengoyak-ngoyak tubuh ibunya. Dia ingin melawannya, tapi rasa takutnya mengalahkannya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa berteriak lagi dan tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Setelah selesai dengan Mikoto, mahluk itu berpaling kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke mundur perlahan, mengikuti gerakan mahluk itu yang semakin mendekat kearahnya. Dia berhenti saat tubuhnya terdesak ke sebuah batang pohon oak besar. Kini dia terjebak. Tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi. Mahluk itu masih menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar. Dan jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter. Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Air matanya mengalir deras. Dia sangat ketakutan dan berpikir nyawanya akan melayang tak lama lagi.

"Jauhi dia!" tiba-tiba seseorang memegang bahu mahluk itu dan menghempaskannya ke belakang. Sasuke membuka mata. Seorang pria yang memakai jubah hitam tengah berdiri didepannya. Menyelamatkannya dari mahluk itu. Mahluk itu bangkit dan menyerang laki-laki itu. Tapi secepat kilat, pria itu bisa menghindar. Keduanya pun terlibat perkelahian yang cukup sengit.

"Kau baik-baik saja? " kemudian seorang pria lain yang memakai jubah putih keemasan muncul dari belakang. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan. Pria itu tersenyum sambil menunjukkan giginya, membuat bocah itu tersentak. Ada dua gigi taring disela-sela giginya. "Siapa orang ini?" pikirnya.

"Hei! Bantu aku! " pria berjubah hitam tadi meminta tolong. Pria berjubah putih itu pun bergegas menolong temannya. Sasuke memperhatikan pertarungan mereka. Jelas sekali kedua pria itu cukup kewalahan menghadapi mahluk serigala itu. Meski mempunyai kecepatan yang sama, tapi kekuatan mahluk itu lumayan merepotkan mereka berdua. Beberapa kali keduanya jatuh tersungkur.

"Battss!" sebuah belati perak melayang kearah mahluk itu dari belakang. "Aaarrrggh!" mahluk itu meringis kesakitan dan berbalik untuk melihat penyerangnya. Seorang pria lain yang memakai jubah biru tua berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mahluk itu.

"Sekarang!" seru pria berjubah biru. Kedua pria yang tadi berduel sengit dengan mahluk serigala itu bangkit dan menjatuhkan mahluk itu. Pria berjubah hitam mengoyak dada mahluk itu dengan cakarnya yang tajam kemudian mengambil jantung mahluk itu hanya dengan tangan kanannya. Darah segar mengucur deras. Seketika itu pula mahluk itu jatuh tersungkur didepan Sasuke dan tewas seketika. Kemudian sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Mahluk itu mulai berubah wujud. Taringnya mulai hilang diikuti kuku-kuku tajamnya, kemudian bulu-bulu lebat yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, dan yang terakhir moncongnya.

"A-aa-ayah!" Sasuke kembali berteriak histeris. Ternyata mahluk yang membunuh ibunya dan yang hampir membunuhnya itu adalah ayahnya sendiri.

"Ayah!" Sasuke menangis didepan jasad ayahnya yang kondisinya amat mengenaskan. Ketiga pria tadi memandang kasihan kearah Sasuke kecil yang menangisi kematian ayahnya.

"Apa kita harus membunuhnya juga?" pria berjubah putih berkata enteng seolah nyawa Sasuke tidak ada harganya. "Dia akan menjadi seperti ayahnya kan?!' lanjutnya.

"Tapi dia masih kecil!" sergah pria berjubah hitam, tidak setuju dengan ide pria berjubah putih. Sasuke kini terdiam memandang kearah ketiga pria yang tadi baru saja menyelamatkannya tapi kini malah berdebat untuk memutuskan akan membunuhnya atau tidak.

"Dia tidak akan dibunuh" Pria berjubah biru tua melerai. Dia kemudian membungkuk dan menatap Sasuke. Wajah mereka berdekatan tapi anak itu sama sekali tidak mendengar hembusan napasnya. Wajah pria itu pun sangat pucat dengan bola mata berwarna ungu terang. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena pria itu memakai tudung.

Sasuke pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dua pria lain. Pria berjubah hitam tadi memiliki rambut berwarna merah terang. Sementara yang berjubah putih memiliki rambut kuning keemasan yang berkilau. Satu matanya tertutup oleh poni rambutnya. Wajah mereka pun sangat pucat, kontras dengan warna bola mata mereka yang juga berwarna ungu terang.

"Apa kau ingin menjadi seperti ayahmu?" tanya pria berjubah biru sambil menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Sasuke memandangnya sejenak kemudian menggeleng.

"Tapi kau akan tetap menjadi seperti ayahmu" kata pria itu lagi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa ayah bisa seperti itu?" Sasuke masih terlihat frustasi atas peristiwa mengenaskan yang baru saja menimpanya. Kedua orangtuanya meninggal didepan matanya. Tragis, ayahnya membunuh ibunya kemudian berniat membunuhnya juga. Tragis, seorang pria asing membunuh ayahnya dengan sangat keji meski berniat menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Kau tidak ingin menjadi seperti dia kan?!" pria berjubah biru bertanya lagi. Ekspresi wajahnya sangat tenang namun Sasuke bisa merasakan aura menyeramkan dari pria itu.

"Tentu saja tidak!" kali ini Sasuke menjawab lantang. Sejak kecil ayahnya selalu mengajarkannya untuk menolong orang lain. Dia sangat kecewa sebenarnya ketika mendapati ayahnya malah membunuh ibunya dan berniat membunuhnya juga.

"Bagus!" pria itu tersenyum. Kemudian dia merogoh saku dalam jubahnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol beling kecil yang mirip dengan botol yang biasa digunakannya saat kelas kimia di lab. Botol itu berisi cairan berwarna merah pekat seperti darah. Pria itu kemudian menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

"Apa ini?" Sasuke ragu-ragu mengambilnya.

"Sesuatu yang bisa menahanmu agar tidak berubah seperti ayahmu" jawab pria berjubah itu dengan mantap, berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke kalau dia bisa dipercaya.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan memberikan itu padanya?!" pria berjubah hitam itu tampak terkejut.

"Tentu saja." jawab pria berjubah biru sambil menyeringai.

"Yeah! Aku ingin melihat hasilnya!" sahut pria berjubah putih dengan girang seolah Sasuke adalah kelinci percobaan. Terdorong oleh rasa takut akan bayangan dirinya di masa depan yang mungkin akan menjadi seperti ayahnya, menyakiti orang lain, menyakiti keluarganya sendiri, Sasuke pun membuka penutup botol itu dan menengguknya hingga habis.

"Huueek! Rasanya seperti darah " ujarnya seperti mau muntah. Cairan apa ini? Kental dan baunya menyerupai darah, pikirnya.

"Memang darah"

"Haaa?!" Sasuke melompat kaget. Jadi tadi yang barusan aku minum memang benar-benar darah? Sasuke berusaha memuntahkannya tapi terlambat. Darah itu sudah sampai ke tenggorokannya dan kini bergerak ke arah paru-parunya. Seketika itu pula panas menyengat menjalari tubuhnya. Seakan darahnya mendidih dan bergejolak hebat berduel dengan darah yang baru ia minum.

Seperti air dan minyak. Darah Sasuke dan darah itu tidak mau bersatu. Sasuke pun ambruk. Tubuhnya menggeliat-liat seperti orang yang kejang. "Aaarggh!" dia meringis kesakitan. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Rasanya seperti mau lepas dari tubuhnya. Tubuhnya menggeliat karena panas yang menjalar ditubuhnya.

"Aaarrghh!" Sasuke mengerang lagi tapi ketiga pria itu malah membiarkannya kesakitan.

"Apa dia akan baik2 saja?" pria berjubah hitam tampak panik dan merasa kasihan pada anak itu.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Kalau dia tidak kuat, dia akan mati" pria berjubah biru menjawab santai. Tidak peduli dengan hidup mati Sasuke karena baginya anak itu hanya kelinci percobaan.

"Aaaaarrrggghhh!" sekali lagi Sasuke mengerang kesakitan. Sebuah teriakan panjang lalu ia pun tak sadarkan diri. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

"Eh? Dia mati?" ujar pria berjubah putih tampak kecewa karena Sasuke tidak seperti yang diharapkannya. Pria berjubah hitam beranjak mendekati Sasuke untuk memeriksa keadaannya.

"Tidak. Jantungnya masih berdetak meski lemah" pria berjubah hitam memastikan setelah memeriksa urat nadi Sasuke. "Ayo kita pergi. Sebentar lagi akan ada orang yang menemukannya" pria berjubah biru memerintahkan kedua temannya. Ketiganya pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke kecil yang tak sadarkan diri.

 **xoxoxo**

 ** _Berchtesgaden, saat ini. Keesokan paginya_**

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya dengan napas terengah-engah. Dia mimpi buruk. Lagi. Mimpi tentang peristiwa delapan belas tahun lalu. Tentang kematian orangtuanya yang mengenaskan. Peristiwa yang ingin ia lupakan karena terlalu menyakitkan. Pemuda itu mengurut-ngurut keningnya. Sudah dua hari terakhir ini dia menderita migrain parah. Entah karena stress atau kurang tidur.

Dia pun bangkit dari tempat tidur, meraih jas piyamanya yang tergeletak di sofa tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya lantas mengenakannya. Sasuke melirik ke arah jam besar di koridor menuju tangga saat ia melewatinya. Pukul lima pagi. Masih sangat pagi dan tak biasanya dia bangun sepagi ini.

Kediaman keluarga Uchiha hampir menyerupai kastil kuno Jerman tapi lebih kecil yang dikelilingi banyak pohon pinus yang rindang. Lokasinya agak jauh dari pusat kota dan lebih dekat ke arah hutan dan perbatasan Salszburg. Jalanan menuju kesana dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon pinus yang rindang sehingga terlihat teduh dan agak gelap meski di siang hari. Rumah bercat putih itu cukup besar dengan halaman yang sangat luas. Dan ada sebuah air mancur yang berukuran besar di halaman depan rumah.

Di belakang rumah terdapat sebuah peternakan kecil serta kebun sayuran yang luas. Keluarga Uchiha sudah cukup lama tinggal di Berchtesgaden dan cukup dihormati serta berpengaruh. Kakek Sasuke dulunya adalah salah satu anggota dewan kota yang cukup disegani. Sejak kematian orangtuanya, Sasuke menjadi satu-satunya anggota keluarga Uchiha yang masih hidup.

"Selamat pagi. Anda bangun pagi sekali, Tuan" sapa Danzo saat pemuda bersurai raven itu masuk ke dapur. Pagi itu, Danzo sudah bersiap mengatur semua kegiatan di rumah selama seharian penuh. Danzo adalah kepala pelayan keluarga Uchiha sejak kakeknya masih muda. Pria berusia sekitar akhir lima puluh tahunan itu sudah dianggap keluarga oleh kakeknya.

"Selamat pagi, Danzo. Yah~ begitulah" sahutnya sambil tersenyum lantas mengambil segelas susu segar yang baru dituangkan Danzo untuknya.

"Mimpi buruk lagi? " tanya sang kepala pelayan agak cemas ketika melihat wajah tuan mudanya yang tampak kusut.

"Tidak. Jangan cemaskan aku. _Nevermind_ " Sasuke berbohong. Dia tidak ingin membuat Danzo cemas. Dia sudah menganggapnya sebagai ayah kandungnya sendiri. Setelah orangtuanya meninggal, hanya Danzo yang selalu berada disisinya dan merawatnya. Bahkan pria tua itu pun tahu tentang rahasianya.

"Mungkin Anda harus pergi ke dokter. Wajah Anda terlihat pucat" kata Danzo cemas. Dia sangat tahu apa yang dialami Sasuke. Hal itu cukup berat bagi Sasuke karena harus mengalaminya saat masih kecil. Sejak peristiwa itu Danzo berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk selalu menjaga dan merawat tuan mudanya itu hingga akhir hayatnya.

 **xoxoxo**

 ** _Edinburgh, keesokan paginya._**

Sakura tiba lebih awal di kantornya. Pukul setengah delapan pagi dia sudah berada dikantornya. Sebenarnya dia bangun lebih awal karena semalam tidurnya tidak nyenyak. Setelah tadi malam dia merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Saat tiba di apartemennya pun, dia merasa ada yang mengamatinya. Dia benar-benar merasa gelisah.

Pikirannya kembali tertuju pada pria asing yang semalam menyapanya. "Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi kapan dan dimana yaa?!" gadis itu bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Meski tampak cuek, tapi Sakura cukup teliti dalam memperhatikan hal-hal kecil disekitarnya. Dia pasti ingat dimana ia bertemu dengan pria itu. Namun nyatanya Sakura sama sekali tak ingat. "Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja" batinnya lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara Sai mengejutkan Sakura. Dia tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi ia melamun memikirkan pria yang semalam menolongnya.

"Eh- ya. Aku baik-baik saja" Sakura menjawab kikuk sambil tersenyum. Sai pun ikut tersenyum. Dia lantas mengambil kursi kosong, meletakkannya didekat kursi gadis itu kemudian duduk disana.

"Kau yakin? Wajahmu terlihat pucat" tanya Sai. Wajah pria itu terlihat cemas. Perhatiannya yang seperti seorang kekasih membuat Sakura merasa agak risih berada didekatnya.

"Benarkah?!" Sakura memegang pipinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Oh. Mungkin karena aku kurang tidur semalam. Aku pulang larut sekali tadi malam" lanjutnya lagi berusaha bersikap normal. Sai tersenyum. Sebenarnya dia adalah pria yang baik dan sopan. Dia cukup menarik dengan rambut hitam kelam serta wajahnya yang _cute_. Sakura juga senang mengobrol dengannya. Mereka pernah makan malam beberapa kali. Tapi tak pernah benar-benar berkencan.

"Kudengar kau akan pergi ke Jerman. Benarkah itu?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Iya. Mungkin besok lusa aku akan berangkat." ekspresi Sai tampak sedih saat Sakura mengatakannya, membuat gadis itu merasa agak bersalah.

Sakura Haruno bekerja sebagai fotografer sekaligus editor di sebuah kantor majalah wanita di Edinburgh. Tapi menurutnya, bosnya lebih sering memaksanya menjadi editor daripada fotografer. Padahal bakat dan kesukaan gadis penggemar bandana itu adalah dibidang fotografi bukan tulis menulis. Dan kemarin, bosnya baru saja menyuruhnya pergi ke Jerman untuk melakukan tiga job di tiga kota berbeda di Jerman.

Alasan Tsunade, atasannya yang terkenal sangat tegas, cukup sederhana, dikarenakan diantara semua pegawainya hanya Sakura yang fasih berbahasa Jerman, maka tugas itu diberikan kepadanya. Tapi baginya itu sama juga penghematan tenaga kerja. Alhasil, kemarin dia pun sekalian meminta cuti untuk berlibur di Jerman. Dan untung saja, bosnya itu menyetujuinya.

 _"_ _Enjoy your trip"_ ujar Sai dengan riang sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ada segurat kesedihan saat pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengatakannya. "Benarkah ia masih suka padaku?" kata Sakura dalam hati. Sai pernah bilang kalau ia menyukai Sakura tapi saat itu dia baru saja diterima bekerja di kantor redaksi majalah itu dan mengatakan hanya ingin fokus pada pekerjaannya. Sejak pindah ke Edinburgh, Sakura tidak pernah benar-benar memiliki hubungan spesial dengan pria. Padahal gadis itu tidak memiliki kriteria khusus soal pria idamannya.

Sai kemudian pamit. Dia mengembalikan kursi yang tadi ia pinjam ke tempatnya. Pandangan Sakura mengekor pada Sai hingga pria itu memasuki ruangannya yang berada tak jauh dari ruangan bosnya. Gadis itu menghela napas. Ino pernah bilang kalau Sai menyukai Sakura sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu. Beberapa kali sahabatnya itu menjodoh-jodohkannya dengan Sai. Tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa pada pemuda itu. Padahal dia tidak sedang dekat dengan siapa pun. Dan Sakura sangat senang karena Sai begitu memperhatikannya.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir. Jalani saja dulu. Cinta itu datang karena terbiasa." Sakura teringat kata-kata Ino saat menyuruhnya untuk berkencan dengan Sai. Tapi Sakura bukan orang seperti itu. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti Sai kalau akhirnya dia malah tidak bisa mencintai pemuda itu.

"Wah~ tadi Sai bilang apa?" tanya Ino saat ia menghampiri Sakura di mejanya. Ino baru saja datang saat Sai sudah pergi dari tempat Sakura. Gadis itu tampak kesulitan saat memeluk map tebal didadanya, mengapit jurnal di lengan kanannya sementara tangannya memegang sekantung croissant.

"Ada deh!" Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ino dan malah merebut kantung kertas yang berisi setengah lusin croissant dari tangan Ino lalu pergi dari situ.

"Heii! Sarapanku!" seru sang gadis berambut pirang itu saat sahabatnya merebut kantung sarapannya.

"by the way, terimakasih untuk sarapannya yaa!" balas Sakura dengan suara agak kencang saat ia sudah berada cukup jauh dari Ino sambil mengacungkan kantung croissant itu. Ino hanya merengut melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

 **xoxoxo**

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, sepasang mata tengah mengamatinya dari seberang gedung kantornya. Seorang pria berusia sekitar tiga puluhan mengamati gadis itu dari sebuah kamar di seberang gedung kantor Sakura. Pria itu tersenyum saat ia melihat Sakura sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

"Sepertinya ia baik-baik saja" kata teman pria itu yang kemudian ikut mengamati Sakura. Mereka tidak memerlukan teropong atau alat bantu penglihatan lainnya. Penglihatan alamiah mereka yang cukup jeli dan tajam melebihi semua benda itu.

"Kupikir, kau harus menjauh darinya. Mungkin itu lebih baik" katanya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu, Deidara?" tanya pria itu sambil memandang temannya penuh selidik. Dia tidak percaya kalau Deidara baru saja menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi Sakura. Padahal pria bersurai kuning keemasan itu tahu persis betapa pentingnya Sakura bagi dirinya.

"Sasori, gadis itu akan lebih aman bila kau tidak berada disekitarnya" Deidara berusaha meyakinkan temannya. Sasori mendelik kearahnya, tapi Deidara tampak cuek. Dia malah berjalan kearah sofa. Gerakannya sangat halus dan cepat seolah dirinya seringan kapas. Dia pun menjatuhkan dirinya disofa dengan sebuah gerakan yang indah. Memandang keluar jendela yang berada disisi lain kamar itu.

"Coba kau pikir, sejak kedatanganmu kesini, mereka jadi lebih sering bermunculan disekitarnya kan?! Itu artinya mereka sudah curiga" Deidara melanjutkan penuturannya. Akhir-akhir ini Sasori jadi sepuluh kali lebih protektif pada Sakura. Pria itu rela bolak balik dari Helsinki ke Edinburgh hanya untuk mengawasi Sakura dan memastikan gadis itu aman.

Sasori mengira, dengan kehadirannya didekat Sakura, dia bisa selalu melindungi gadis itu. Tapi Deidara berpikir lain. Menurutnya, aura Sasori yang kuat lah yang mengundang mereka kepada Sakura. Mereka pasti akan curiga kalau seorang Strigoi seperti Sasori berada didekat seorang manusia khususnya seorang wanita.

"Semalam salah satu dari mereka mengikutinya saat pulang kerja. Aku yakin dia akan menyerangnya" Sasori tetap bersikukuh membenarkan tindakan protektifnya.

"Jujur saja, aura gadis itu tidak begitu ketara karena dia berada ditengah tengah ribuan manusia. Tapi auramu jauh lebih kuat. Kau tahu, aku saja bisa mengetahui keberadaanmu dari London!" balas Deidara yang mulai tidak sabar menghadapi teman bersurai merahnya itu.

" Itu kan kau. Mereka tidak sepertimu" Sasori merengut lalu menjatuhkan dirinya disebelah Deidara.

"Ah~ terserahlah" gerutu Deidara. Percuma saja berdebat dengan Sasori bila dia sudah mempunyai keinginan yang kuat. Meski sebenarnya Sasori adalah orang yang _easy going_ , tapi kalau dia sudah mempunyai keinginan yang kuat, maka tak seorang pun mampu menghalanginya. Dan sekarang, Sasori bersikeras untuk berada didekat Sakura. Melindungi gadis itu dari mereka.

"Lalu untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Sasori. Dia agak heran sebenarnya melihat Deidara berada di keramaian kota di pagi hari yang cerah. Meskipun mereka tidak punya masalah yang cukup berarti dengan sinar matahari, tapi sejak dulu Deidara terkenal sangat _intense_ merawat kulitnya. Makanya pria itu biasanya selalu bersembunyi ditempat yang terhalang sinar matahari saat siang hari.

"Memangnya aku harus dimana lagi?!" sahut Deidara sebal. Sahabatnya itu tetap tidak berubah sejak setengah abad lalu. Masih dingin dan tidak peka. Dia tak mengerti kenapa ia masih saja merasa khawatir pada Sasori meski sudah sangat paham dengan sifat aslinya.

"Jadi, kau akan tetap disini menemaniku?" Sasori menyeringai nakal. Dia tahu itu akan makin membuat Deidara kesal. Sejujurnya Sasori merasa tenang dengan kehadiran Deidara karena sahabatnya itu selalu berhasil mencegahnya agar dirinya tidak lepas kendali yang mungkin suatu saat nanti malah akan menyakiti Sakura.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **A/N :** Sebenernya ini adalah fic yang pernah saya publish di fandom Traxian. Saya memutuskan untuk re-write dan menyesuaikannya di fandom Naruto :) Fic pertama dengan alternate universe, future theme dan setting Eropa. Semoga gak aneh ceritanya dan maaf kalo masih banyak kesalahan disana-sini :) I hope you like it. Feel free to critic and review. Makasi yaa minna-san :)

 ** _Sedikit penjelasan tentang nama-nama tempat:_**

\- **_Edinburgh Vaults_** : terowongan yang dibangun dibawah salah satu lengkungan _South Bridge_ sejak abad 18.

 **-** _C_ _ **owgate :**_ salah satu jalan di dekat Edinburgh Castle dan South Bridge

\- **_Burke and Hare_** adalah cerita horor tentang kanibalisme yang terkenal di Edinburgh. Karena cerita inilah makanya ada trip wisata hantu di Edinburgh dimulai dari Edinburgh Vaults hingga _Greyfriar's Cemetery_.

\- **_Derbyshire_** adalah kota kecil di Inggris. Salah satu desanya,yaitu _Edensor_ dijadiin setting di salah satu tetralogi _Laskar Pelangi_.

\- **_Berchtesgaden_** merupakan kota kecil di wilayah _Bavaria State_ , Jerman. Jaraknya 180km dari _Munich._

\- **Berchtesgadener Land** : sebutan untuk daerah di _Bavaria State_ yang meliputi kota-kota disekitar Berchtesgaden, danau _Konigssee_ dan gunung _Watzmann_.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary :_** Sasuke harus hidup dengan menanggung kutukan sebagai werewolf seumur hidupnya. Namun, menyadari kekuatan yang besar dalam dirinya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk melindungi manusia dari para vampire yang membenci dirinya dan juga manusia. AU. OOC. Akatsuki adalah vampir!

 ** _Disclaimer :_** I own nothing except the plot :)

 ** _Warning :_** Future Fic. Vampire/Lycan Universe. Setting Eropa. Maybe (atau memang) OOC. Alurnya kecepetan. Hehehe. Enjoy reading aja minna-san :)

 ** _A/N :_** Chapter dua! Makasi yang udah baca, follow, favorite dan review fic ini :D Maaf kalau alur, setting dan istilahnya membuat bingung yaa minna-san :) Saya jelaskan sedikit disini :

 **Moroi** : Mortal Vampir. Manusia yang sengaja digigit oleh Strigoi untuk dijadikan bawahan. Mereka gak abadi jadi lebih mudah dibunuh dibanding Strigoi.

 **Strigoi** : Immortal Vampir atau bisa disebut vampire generasi pertama. Sesama Strigoi gak bisa saling bunuh dan yang bisa membunuh mereka cuma manusia dan werewolf, makanya mereka membenci dua mahluk itu.

 **Lycan** : Werewolf (manusia serigala) Sasuke sebenarnya gak sepenuhnya werewolf karena dia bisa mengendalikan dirinya berkat darah vampire yang ia minum sewaktu masih kecil.

* * *

 ** _Black Forest, Jerman_** **_lewat tengah malam_**

Dia berlari hampir secepat angin. Sasuke mengejarnya dengan kecepatan yang hampir sama. Suasana hutan malam itu cukup terang karena sinar bulan purnama. Namun keadaan hutan sangat sunyi seakan semua hewan di hutan bersembunyi disarang mereka masing-masing, menghindari aksi kejar-kejaran antara Sasuke dengan seorang Moroi yang tampak tak jauh lebih tua darinya. Sasuke menyiapkan kapaknya sambil berlari lantas mengarahkannya tepat kepunggung Moroi itu.

"Baaaatttsss!" kapak itu tepat mengenai sasaran. Moroi itu pun langsung jatuh tersungkur. Sasuke menghampiri Moroi yang sedang kesakitan itu kemudian mencabut kapaknya. Moroi itu berusaha bangkit dan menyerangnya dengan kuku-kukunya yang tajam. Tapi Sasuke dengan gesit menghindar.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Moroi yang masih berusaha berdiri tegak dan mengumpulkan tenaga untuk menyerang Sasuke. Moroi itu cukup terkejut dengan kecepatan dan kegesitan Sasuke yang hampir menyamainya. Selama ini tak ada satu manusia pun yang pernah atau bahkan berani melawannya seperti yang telah dilakukan pria aneh yang sedang berdiri didepannya.

"Aku adalah kematianmu" sahut Sasuke lantang seraya mengayunkan kapaknya dengan cepat. Kepala Moroi itu hampir tertebas jika saja tidak menghindar tepat waktu. Terjadi pertarungan yang cukup sengit antara Sasuke dengan si Moroi. Tak lama kemudian, si Moroi terlihat kehabisan tenaga karena luka yang dideritanya. Sasuke pun langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan itu. Secepat kilat dia melompat kebelakang Moroi itu kemudian menebas lehernya dari belakang hingga kepalanya terpental beberapa meter dari tubuhnya.

Seketika itu pula tubuh si Moroi terbakar hebat. Sasuke mengambil kepala si Moroi kemudian melemparkannya kedalam kobaran api. Dia menatap kobaran api itu tanpa ekspresi. Cahaya api merah berkilat-kilat dimatanya. Ini adalah Moroi kelima yang ia temui selama sebulan terakhir. Itu mengindikasikan bahwa jumlah Moroi meningkat di Jerman. Dan itu bisa menjadi petaka yang buruk bagi manusia.

 **xoxoxo**

 ** _Berchtesgaden, keesokan paginya._**

Sasuke bangun dengan serangan migrain yang cukup merepotkan meski ia tidak bermimpi buruk semalam. Dengan agak tertatih ia berusaha bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi. Dia mencuci mukanya diwastafel untuk menyegarkan diri dan melihat kearah cermin. Memandang dirinya yang 'aneh'. Dia sedang tidak sakit atau semacamnya,tapi kulitnya setingkat lebih pucat dari rata-rata kulit orang Eropa. Dan perpaduan rambut hitam keabuan dengan mata merah menyala, bukan penampilan kebanyakan orang Eropa yang cenderung bermata hijau atau biru.

Saat kecil, Sasuke mewarisi mata hijau ibunya. Tapi suatu hari dia menderita penyakit yang aneh, yang membuatnya hampir mati. Beruntung ia masih bisa hidup meski konsekuensinya warna matanya berubah drastis.

Sasuke membuka kotak obat yang berada dibalik cerminnya kemudian mengambil beberapa tablet aspirin. Akhir-akhir ini dia menjadi lebih _addicted_ pada aspirin karena migrainnya. Danzo telah menyuruhnya ke dokter, tapi pemuda itu tidak mengindahkannya. "Mungkin aku benar-benar harus ke dokter" gumamnya.

Perburuan semalam lumayan menguras tenaganya karena Moroi itu berusaha melarikan diri. Sebenarnya mudah saja membunuh Moroi bila ia sedang tidak bersama kawanannya. Sasuke harus mempersiapkan tenaga ekstra bila harus melawan dua atau tiga Moroi sekaligus tapi dia bersyukur dia masih tetap hidup.

"Selamat pagi. Saya baru saja akan membangunkan Anda" sapa Danzo saat dia berpapasan dengan tuan mudanya di koridor.

"Pagi Danzo" balasnya ramah, pandangan Sasuke tertuju pada sebuah koran yang dibawa Danzo.

"Anda baik-baik saja? Anda tampak kurang sehat" tanya Danzo khawatir ketika menyadari wajah Sasuke berubah pucat.

" _I'm fine_. Hanya sedang migrain sedikit"

"Benarkah? Oh~ Saya ingin menunjukkan ini kepada Anda" Danzo pun menunjukkan koran yang ia bawa pada Sasuke. Sebuah koran lokal edisi pagi ini. Sasuke sangat terkejut ketika membaca _headline news_ dihalaman depan koran itu.

"Seorang pria yang belum diketahui identitasnya ditemukan tewas mengenaskan dengan penuh luka disekujur tubuhnya dihutan tak jauh dari Bad Reichenhall. Polisi menduga binatang buas telah menyerang pria ini tadi malam. Hingga saat ini polisi masih menyelidikinya. Warga diminta waspada"

"Bagaimana menurut Anda?" tanya Danzo. Pria itu memandang Sasuke penasaran, tapi pemuda itu malah menatapnya bingung. Sebenarnya dia bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskannya pada Danzo meski secara garis besar pelayannya itu tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Itu bukan serangan binatang buas" akhirnya Sasuke hanya menjawab seperti itu dan berharap Danzo paham.

"Aku tidak menyangka akhirnya mereka sampai disini" Sasuke melanjutkan. Nada suaranya terdengar getir. Seakan dia baru saja menerima kabar bahwa kiamat akan terjadi besok.

"Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Shit!" Sasuke mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri yang terlambat menyadari kehadiran mereka di Berchtesgadener Land. Selama ini ia memburu mereka hampir di seluruh Jerman dan Austria tapi Berchtesgadener Land selalu aman dan tidak terjamah oleh mereka. Tapi berita pagi ini cukup menjadi tamparan bagi Sasuke.

"Ini bukan kesalahan Anda. Anda sudah melakukan yang terbaik" Danzo berusaha menenangkan Sasuke layaknya seorang ayah. Dukungan dari sebuah keluarga menjadi hal yang sangat dirindukannya. Dan Sasuke bersyukur dia masih bisa mendapatkannya dari Danzo.

Namun, gurat penyesalan masih terlihat diwajah pemuda tampan itu. Selama ini dia berusaha untuk membasmi mereka dari tanah Jerman setidaknya. Tidak ada yang tahu perjuangannya kecuali Danzo. Dia memang tidak ingin tindakannya itu diketahui orang lain dan menimbulkan kehebohan yang mungkin akan berujung menjadi kepanikan massa.

"Aku harus ke dokter sepertinya. Migrainku ini membuatku kurang fokus maka hal ini pun terjadi. Sangat merepotkan" keluh Sasuke. Seharusnya ia mendengarkan saran Danzo untuk segera ke dokter. Mungkin hal ini dapat dicegah bila ia tidak tersiksa dengan migrainnya.

 **xoxoxo**

 ** _Jauh di kedalaman Black Forest yang hampir tidak tersentuh matahari_**

Pohon-pohon cemara dan pinus menjulang tinggi di seantero Black Forest. Tumbuh berdekatan dan hampir rapat satu sama lain, hingga sinar matahari hampir tidak bisa menembusnya. Di Black Forest, Hidan bisa berjalan dengan mudah saat siang hari meski sebenarnya sinar matahari tidak terlalu merepotkan bagi seorang Strigoi sepertinya.

Dia tiba diatas sebuah jurang batu yang cukup terjal tapi tidak terlalu tinggi. Didasar jurang ada sebuah lubang yang cukup besar yang bisa dilewati orang dewasa. Hidan melihat kebawah kemudian memanggil seseorang,

"Hei! Keluarlah! Aku tidak mau masuk ke lubang tikus itu!"

Tak berapa lama kemudian, seseorang muncul diikuti dua orang lainnya dari dalam lubang. Tiga orang pria dengan usia yang hampir sebaya dengan Hidan. Gerak gerik mereka terlihat kaku dan ragu. Beberapa kali mereka memandang sekeliling, untuk menghindari pancaran sinar matahari walaupun hanya sedikit. Mereka adalah Moroi. Tingkat kesensitifan mereka terhadap sinar matahari jauh lebih serius daripada Strigoi.

"Sergei telah tewas!" seru Moroi yang pertama kali keluar kepada Hidan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat marah. Tapi Hidan tampak tenang. Dua orang Moroi yang lainnya berjalan memutari Hidan, hingga mereka bertiga dalam posisi mengepungnya.

"Itu karena dia bodoh. Kalian juga akan seperti dia kalau tidak memakai otak kalian untuk melawannya. Lagipula ia tidak sepenuhnya Lycan, mestinya kalian bisa membunuhnya dengan mudah." ujar Hidan enteng. Ketiga Moroi itu menyeringai, seolah tak terima dengan kata-katanya barusan.

"Aku telah mengirimkan mayat seseorang ke Berchtesgadener Land, di dekat tempat tinggal Lycan itu, pasti sebentar lagi ia akan panik. Kalian harus bisa mengambil kesempatan saat itu terjadi." lanjutnya. Ketiga Moroi itu menyeringai marah namun tetap tak berbuat apa-apa.

"Dan ada indikasi Dhampir di Oslo. Olic, aku ingin kau mencari tahu tentangnya kemudian menghabisinya. Jangan gegabah dan membuat kekacauan di kota. Itu malah akan menyusahkan kita. Mengerti?" kata Hidan pada Moroi yang ada didepannya. Moroi itu diam saja dan masih tetap memandang sinis kearah pemuda flamboyant itu dengan mata hitam pekatnya. Dia menyeringai hingga taringnya terlihat berusaha menakuti Hidan, meski ia tahu itu percuma.

Kedua temannya memandang ke arah Olic. Mereka saling berpandangan kemudian mengangguk. Olic pun menjawab,

" Baiklah "

"Dan kalian berdua, tetap disini dan awasi Lycan itu. Jangan bunuh dia. Dia milikku sekarang." kata Hidan pada dua Moroi dibelakangnya.

Hidan menyeringai puas. Dia senang misinya akan berjalan mulus. Dia telah mengirimkan beberapa kawanan Moroi hampir ke seluruh dunia untuk memburu para Dhampir, anak dari Moroi dan manusia, yang menurut Hidan dan kelompoknya merupakan "anak haram" yang seharusnya tidak boleh lahir.

Hidan cukup terkejut ada Dhampir yang memiliki darah Lycan seperti pria bermata merah yang telah membunuh Sergei semalam. Tapi Hidan tidak tahu bagaimana kisahnya hingga pria itu memiliki darah Moroi dan Lycan ditubuhnya.

"Anehnya aku hampir tidak bisa mengenali baunya sebagai Dhampir kecuali aku sudah berada sangat dekat dengannya. Darah Lycan-nya terlalu mendominasi. Siapa dia sebenarnya?" batin Hidan penasaran.

 **xoxoxo**

 ** _Munich_**

Sasuke tiba di kantornya, sebuah perusahaan real estate yang cukup ternama di Munich, tepat pukul 9: 45 pagi. Hari itu dia akan menghadiri rapat pemegang saham yang akan diadakan pada pukul 10 pagi. Keluarga Uchiha memiliki hampir setengah saham disitu, tapi kehidupan sebagai eksekutif bukanlah gaya Sasuke.

Makanya dia hanya ke kantor saat diundang rapat oleh dewan direksi atau bila ada urusan mendadak. Dia lebih suka mengurusi motelnya di Berchtesgadener Land, sementara seluruh kegiatan dan perkembangan perusahaannya di Munich, ia percayakan pada Shikamaru, sahabatnya yang juga salah satu direktur disitu.

"Tumben kau tidak telat" ujar Shikamaru saat pria itu menyambut Sasuke yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya.

"So~ aku dapat traktiran makan siang kalau begitu" Sasuke menyeringai kearah sahabatnya. Keduanya tertawa kecil. Beberapa pasang mata mengikuti Sasuke dan Shikamaru saat keduanya menuju ruang rapat. Sasuke mungkin bukan pria paling tampan di Jerman, tapi dengan tubuh yang tinggi dan tegap serta pakaian eksekutifnya yang cenderung santai, dia cukup menjadi pusat perhatian khususnya para pegawai wanita.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengurus sendiri urusan disini? Kau punya cukup banyak penggemar" Shikamaru menyikut perut Sasuke, menggodanya sedikit.

"Lalu membiarkanmu menjadi pengangguran? Oh. Kurasa itu ide bagus" Sasuke tertawa. Shikamaru merengut kemudian menyikut perutnya lagi,kali ini agak keras. Sahabatnya itu terdengar mengaduh pelan.

"Pokoknya sebelum tahun baru nanti, kau harus mengenalkan pacarmu padaku" Shikamaru bersedekap. Sasuke terlihat terkejut kemudian memandang sahabatnya itu.

"Heh! Kenapa aku harus mengenalkan pacarku padamu?" protes Sasuke.

"Memang kau punya pacar?" Shikamaru meledek. Dia sudah bersahabat dengan Sasuke sejak di _junior high school_ dan Sasuke selalu punya kisah cinta yang lebih mengenaskan daripada dirinya. Beruntung dia sudah menikah dengan gadis idamannya, Temari, dan kini tengah menunggu kelahiran anak pertama mereka.

"Belum sih. Tapi bila punya pun, aku tidak akan mengenalkannya padamu. Aku hanya akan mengenalkan calon istriku nanti. Jadi bersabarlah kawan" ujar Sasuke riang sambil menepuk bahu Shikamaru yang berpostur lebih pendek darinya.

"Eh?! Apa bedanya? Dasar bodoh!" balas Shikamaru seraya memukul pelan bagian belakang kepala Sasuke.

"Kalau pacar belum tentu ku nikahi, tapi kalau calon istri sudah pasti ku nikahi" pemuda bermata merah itu mantap. Shikamaru hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu tapi dia tahu kalau Sasuke serius mengatakannya.

Sepengetahuannya, Sasuke jarang menjalin hubungan serius dengan wanita di Munich. Jangankan pacaran, saat berhadapan dengan seorang wanita pun sikap pemuda itu berubah sangat kaku. Shikamaru berani bertaruh kalau sahabatnya itu belum pernah tidur dengan seorang wanita.

"Jangan-jangan kau gay!" Shikamaru berseru pelan.

"Jangan ngomong macam-macam!" Sasuke membekap mulut sahabatnya. Shikamaru melepaskan bekapan tangan Sasuke kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Enak saja! Aku masih normal!" lanjutnya lagi. Dia tidak percaya sahabatnya sendiri menganggap dia gay. Memang selama ini dia tidak pernah menjalin hubungan serius dengan wanita. Mungkin hanya sekedar makan malam, pergi ke bioskop dan semacamnya. Selama ini para wanita mendekatinya hanya karena kekayaannya. Sedangkan Sasuke butuh lebih dari itu. Dia butuh wanita yang bisa menerima kekurangannya dan juga kutukannya.

 **xoxoxo**

 ** _Jauh di kedalaman hutan Transylvania yang berkabut tebal_**

Hidan selalu suka bila kembali ke Transylvania. Dia sudah menjelajahi seluruh kota di dunia tapi Transylvania selalu menjadi favoritnya terutama hutannya. Kemisteriusan Black Forest di Jerman mungkin menyamai hutan di Transylvania, tapi kabutnya, anginnya dan aromanya sangat berbeda.

Hidan memasuki hutan semakin dalam. Suasana hutan menjadi semakin gelap meski di siang hari. Pria itu melewati rangkaian tebing curam dengan jurang yang tampak tak berujung karena tertutup kabut. Dibalik tebing-tebing itu ada sebuah kastil batu yang tidak cukup besar namun telah berdiri kokoh selama berabad-abad.

Bukan. Bukan kastil Vlad Dracula yang terkenal itu. Tak ada seorang manusia pun yang tahu tentang keberadaan kastil itu karena manusia biasa tak akan mampu menempuh perjalanan hingga ke daerah tebing itu. Tidak ada penjaga yang menjaga pintu masuk kastil itu, dan Hidan bisa dengan mudah membuka pintu batu yang cukup kokoh itu. Keadaan kastil lumayan gelap, hanya nyala obor yang menerangi setiap sudut dan koridor kastil.

Hidan menaiki tangga yang terletak di koridor kanan. Dia melalui lorong-lorong yang cukup sempit hingga menemukan sebuah pintu besi diujung lorong. Dia mengetuk dua kali pintu itu, setelah terdengar jawaban dari dalam barulah ia masuk kedalam. Ruangan itu lumayan besar dibanding semua ruangan lain di kastil itu. Ruangan yang berbentuk bundar dengan sebuah meja bundar ditengah-tengahnya dan delapan kursi yang mengelilingi meja itu. Selain pintu yang tadi Hidan masuki, ada tujuh pintu lainnya yang berasal dari lorong-lorong yang berbeda.

"Maaf aku terlambat" kata Hidan dengan nada formal. Di ruangan itu telah ada tiga pria lain yang telah menunggunya.

"Duduklah" seorang pemuda bersurai oranye mempersilakannya duduk. Hidan pun duduk disebelah saudaranya, Kakusu. Ruangan itu cukup terang dibanding ruangan lain. Meski tidak memiliki jendela, tapi ruangan ini cukup dingin. Ada sebuah kain besar terbuat dari sutra yang terpasang dibelakang salah satu bangku yang terlihat lebih megah dari bangku yang lain.

Tepi kain itu dijahit dengan benang emas berkualitas bagus. Kain itu bertuliskan huruf S dengan tiga gambar ular cobra kecil yang mengelilingi huruf tersebut. Bila diperhatikan dengan seksama, ketiga ular tersebut memiliki warna yang berbeda. Merah, ungu dan biru.

"Nagato, Sasori dan Deidara telah berkhianat. Mereka lebih memilih untuk berpihak pada manusia daripada kaumnya sendiri" tanpa berlama-lama Pein, pemuda bersurai oranye tadi, menjelaskan alasannya memanggil para saudara Strigoi-nya ke Transylvania. Dia sudah benar-benar marah saat ini, mengetahui ketiga saudaranya berkhianat.

"Mereka diam-diam menjalin kerjasama dengan manusia untuk melawan kita" lanjut Pein dengan geram. Pria itu mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu terdiam mendengar kata-kata Pein. Hidan tiba-tiba teringat ramalan Tobi, bahwa akan terjadi perubahan yang besar di dinasti Strigoi saat ini dan manusia berperan didalamnya. Hidan penasaran dengan maksud Tobi saat itu, tapi Tobi lebih dulu menghilang sebelum mengatakan apa-apa sesuai dengan kebiasaannya.

"Aku menemukan seseorang yang menarik. Seorang gadis manusia" Kakusu membuka suara. Semua orang kini memandang kearahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengenalinya sebagai Dhampir bila aku tidak berada sangat dekat dengannya. Dan dia memiliki tingkat kesensitifan yang lebih baik dari Dhampir pada umumnya" Kakusu melanjutkan. Hidan tertegun, fakta yang ditemui saudaranya itu sama dengan fakta yang ia temui di hutan Jerman, fakta tentang Lycan bermata merah itu.

"Lycan itu juga. Dia juga seorang Dhampir, tapi aku baru bisa mengenalinya sangat berada cukup dekat dengannya." sahut Hidan. Dia agak terkejut saudaranya menemui kasus yang sama.

"Mungkinkah?" Kisame yang sedari tadi diam mulai angkat bicara. Dia memegang-megang dagunya seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Mungkin apa?" tanya Pein, tidak memahami maksud Kisame.

"Mungkin mereka memiliki darah Strigoi, makanya kita hanya bisa mengenali mereka dari dekat" Kisame mengungkapkan pemikirannya. Kakusu dan Hidan tampak sangat terkejut. Begitu pula dengan Pein.

"Dan para Moroi tidak bisa mengenali mereka sebagai Moroi atau Strigoi" Hidan menambahkan.

.

"Bagaimana kau tahu? " Pein tampak terkesan dengan perkataan Hidan.

"Kelompok Moroi yang aku suruh menghabisi Lycan itu tidak bisa mencium sama sekali darah Strigoi yang mengalir ditubuh Lycan itu padahal mereka bisa mengenali kita dengan mudah" Hidan menuturkan teorinya. Semuanya menyimak dengan baik teori Hidan. Moroi mempunyai kontrak kuat dengan Strigoi. Mereka harus selalu patuh pada Strigoi atau akan menerima hukuman yang terburuk.

"Tunggu dulu, jika gadis manusia dan Lycan itu memang benar memiliki darah Strigoi, darimana mereka mendapatkannya" Kakusu bertanya-tanya.

"Pasti mereka memiliki andil dalam hal itu" cetus Kisame. Dia yakin Nagato, Sasori dan Deidara tahu tentang itu atau bahkan yang merencanakan semua itu. "Nagato cukup paham dengan kekuatan Lycan karena peristiwa 50 tahun lalu, pasti dia yang merencanakannya. Tapi bagaimana dengan gadis manusia itu? darimana dia mendapatkan darah Strigoinya?" batin Kisame penasaran.

 **xoxoxo**

 ** _Cadore Mountain, Belluno, Italy_**

Hari hampir senja ketika Deidara berjalan-jalan disekitar kaki pegunungan itu. Deidara merapatkan mantelnya. Dia tahu kalau udara cukup dingin karena kabut tebal mulai menyelimuti pegunungan itu. Sebenarnya dia tidak perlu melakukan itu, karena ia tidak merasakan apapun. Tapi kini dia berada ditengah-tengah lusinan manusia, sehingga ia harus bersikap seperti mereka bila tidak ingin dicurigai tentu saja. Beberapa turis terlihat berjalan kearah sebaliknya, ke arah kota untuk segera pulang.

Pria itu menyusuri jalanan yang agak mendaki. Sudah semakin sedikit turis yang berada di titik dimana ia berada sekarang. Dia berhenti sejenak, bersikap seolah sedang mencari seseorang meski sebenarnya ia sudah tahu dimana keberadaan orang yang ia cari. Dia pun menghampiri seseorang yang mengenakan mantel biru tua yang cukup tebal yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Sasori belum datang?" tanya Deidara pada pria itu sambil melihat sekeliling. Pria itu diam saja dan tetap menatap kearah kota Belluno yang mulai menampakkan cahaya lampu berwarna-warni.

"Sakura sedang berada di Jerman sekarang" katanya lagi mencoba menarik perhatian Nagato, pria yang tengah membelakanginya tadi. Dan dia berhasil, Nagato kini memandang kearahnya

"Urusan ini sungguh merepotkan sebenarnya" Nagato mendengus. Wajahnya tampak gusar. Usianya mungkin tidak terlalu jauh dari Sasori dan Deidara, tapi karisma pria itu sanggup membuat keduanya begitu menghormatinya selayaknya seorang ayah.

"Kita tidak harus melindunginya kan?!" ujar Deidara polos. Sebenarnya dia tidak suka dengan Sakura karena sejak kelahirannya, Sasori menjadi super perhatian pada gadis itu. Dan itu membuatnya kesal karena beberapa kali Sasori melakukan hal yang ceroboh karena kasih sayangnya pada gadis itu. Deidara sangat tidak bisa mentolerir kecerobohan apalagi itu bagi seorang Strigoi seperti Sasori.

"Lalu untuk apa kau memberi tahu kalau Sakura sedang berada di Jerman sekarang?" Nagato balik bertanya. Wajah Deidara memerah, dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Nagato dan malah menunduk. Pria berwajah tirus itu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Deidara yang seperti seorang remaja yang mengalami pubertas.

"Di dalam hatimu yang terdalam, kau juga menyayangi Sakura kan?!" dia menggoda Deidara sedikit, membuat juniornya itu terbelalak.

"Ti-ti-tidak! Kenapa aku harus sayang padanya?" Deidara membantah dengan sikap yang kaku. Dia memang tidak pandai melakukan hal itu. Berbeda dengan Sasori yang bisa meniru hampir semua ekspresi manusia, Deidara terkesan lebih kaku. Sehari-hari dia malah terlihat tanpa ekspresi.

"Sayang pada siapa?" Sasori tiba-tiba sudah berada disebelah Nagato. Dia memakai topi rajut hitam dan jaket hitam tebal. Deidara langsung memalingkan muka dari kedua sahabatnya, berusaha mengatur ekspresinya.

"Sakura sedang berada di Jerman sekarang" Nagato mengulang kalimat Deidara untuk memberitahu Sasori.

"Dan kau tahu, Hidan juga baru saja dari sana. Kemungkinan besar ia bisa mengenali Sakura" Deidara menambahkan. Kali ini ekspresinya sudah berubah serius.

"Apa? Aku harus ke Jerman sekarang!" seru Sasori kemudian bersiap melakukan flit. Tapi Nagato lebih dulu mencegahnya.

"Tunggu dulu. Jangan gegabah"

"Deidara, kau yakin kalau Hidan menyadari kehadiran Sakura?" Nagato berbalik kearah Deidara. Sasori juga kini memandang kearahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Saat itu aku melihat Sakura di Munich dan saat aku kembali ke Black Forest, aku mencium jejak Hidan. Itu artinya dia belum lama meninggalkan Black Forest kan?!" tutur Deidara.

"Iya! Dan itu gawat!" Sasori terdengar cemas. Dia benar-benar cemas, saat tahu Hidan dan Sakura berada di Jerman meski ada kemungkinan kalau Hidan tidak mengenali gadis itu. Tapi kerabatnya itu pasti menyadarinya walau sesaat.

"Kalau Hidan belum mengenali Sakura, kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menyembunyikan bau gadis itu, sehingga mereka tidak bisa mengenalinya." Nagato memberi saran.

"Tapi dimana? Kita tidak mungkin menculiknya kan?!" tanya Deidara.

"Kita bawa dia ke Lycan itu. Bau Lycan akan menutupi bau Sakura" Nagato menjawab mantap.

" Tidak! Aku tidak mau Sakura berdekatan dengan Lycan itu! Lebih baik kita bawa saja dia bersama kita" Sasori menentang keras ide Nagato. Dia tidak setuju dengan ide Nagato untuk membawa Sakura ke tempat Lycan itu. Pokoknya Sasori tidak mau Sakura berdekatan dengan Lycan itu.

"Kau ingin membuatnya terbunuh? Kita tidak bisa begitu saja muncul didepannya lalu membawanya pergi. Mereka pasti tahu dan itu malah akan berbahaya" sergah Deidara. Sasori terdiam. Dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Baginya yang terpenting sekarang adalah keselamatan Sakura. Apapun yang akan terjadi, dia akan melakukan segalanya agar gadis yang disayanginya itu tidak terluka.

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

Bagaimana chapter kali ini? Feel free to critic and review yaa minna-san. Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Mist of Oracle_**

 ** _Summary :_** Sakura menyangka dirinya akan mati ketika dua orang vampir berusaha membunuhnya di hutan. Namun, seorang pemuda misterius dengan iris merah menyala menyelamatkan nyawanya. Siapa pemuda ini? Kenapa memiliki kuku dan taring seperti para vampir itu? AU. Chapter 3 Update. SasuSaku moment.

 ** _Disclaimer :_** I own nothing except the plot :)

 ** _A/N :_** Terima kasih para reader, reviewer, follower dan yang sudah favorite fic gaje ini :) Hehehe. Enjoy reading minna-san :)

* * *

 ** _Berchtesgadener Land Forest_**

Bulan bersinar cukup terang malam itu meski langit Berchtesgadener Land tampak berkabut karena cuaca dingin. Malam ini malam bulan purnama. Bulan tampak bulat penuh di kegelapan langit malam. Sejak penemuan mayat laki-laki tak dikenal di dekat Bad Reichenhall,

Sasuke berpatroli hampir setiap malam di hutan-hutan disekitar Berchtesgadener Land. Mayat laki-laki itu bukan tewas karena diserang binatang buas, tapi karena serangan Moroi. Hanya Sasuke yang tahu hal itu dan dia memastikan agar tidak ada orang lain yang tahu atau akan terjadi kepanikan massal di Berchtesgadener Land.

Sasuke tiba di sebuah tanah lapang yang cukup besar dimana bulan dapat menyinari seluruh area itu. Dia berdiri lama disitu, teringat sebuah mitos Jerman kuno tentang teori Lycan. Di mitos itu dikatakan, siapapun yang menghadapkan mukanya langsung kearah bulan purnama, maka ia akan menjadi Lycan. Sasuke bertanya-tanya apakah dulu kakek moyangnya melakukan hal itu sehingga kini keluarganya menanggung kutukan Lycan.

Sasuke menengadahkan mukanya kearah bulan. Sinar bulan menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut. Dia memejamkan mata. Mendengarkan suara alam Berchtesgadener Land yang sangat ia kenal sejak kecil. Suara anginnya, gesekkan dedaunannnya, binatang-binatang malamnya. Semua melodi itu sungguh harmonis dan menyejukkan bagi Sasuke, tapi semua berubah sejak kedatangan para Moroi itu..

Sasuke membuka mata, kemudian memandang kedua tangannya. Kuku-kukunya kini telah tumbuh sepanjang dua senti dan setajam pisau hingga hampir bisa merobek apa pun. Dua buah gigi taring pun telah tumbuh dipinggir-pinggir mulutnya. Setiap malam bulan purnama, Sasuke akan mengalami hal itu. Dia tidak menjadi Lycan sepenuhnya seperti ayahnya dulu. Dia masih dalam sosok manusianya, dengan akal sehatnya tapi memiliki kekuatan dan kecepatan yang menyamai Lycan sepenuhnya.

"AAAAAA!" terdengar sebuah teriakan dari dalam hutan. Mungkin jaraknya beberapa kilometer dari tempat Sasuke berdiri, tapi pemuda itu bisa mendengarnya cukup jelas. Sasuke langsung berlari ke dalam hutan mencari sumber suara teriakan itu.

 **xoxoxo**

"AAAAAA!" Sakura berteriak ketika salah seorang pria berhasil menangkapnya saat ia berusaha melarikan diri dari mereka. Dia adalah seorang pelari yang cepat sebenarnya, selalu menempati posisi pertama bila ada perlombaan lari disekolah maupun dikampusnya. Tapi kecepatan mereka ternyata lebih baik dari gadis itu.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sakura meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri. Kakinya menendang perut pria itu dengan keras, tapi tampaknya pria itu tidak merasakan sakit. Lalu pria itu menjatuhkan Sakura ke tanah dengan agak keras. Sakura mengaduh. Kini kedua pria itu berdiri didepannya, memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh, seperti harimau yang ingin memakan mangsanya.

"Ayo kita habisi dia!" seru salah satu dari mereka. Sakura berusaha menarik diri kebelakang ketika para pria itu mendekatinya perlahan-lahan dengan wajah menyeringai. Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia ingin berteriak tapi suaranya seperti tidak bisa keluar saking ketakutannya.

Air matanya mulai menetes perlahan dari sudut-sudut matanya. Salah seorang dari pria itu mencekik leher Sakura dengan kuat hingga tubuhnya terangkat dan terdesak ke sebuah batang pohon yang besar. Sakura berusaha melepaskan pegangan pria itu dari lehernya, tapi pria itu mencengkram lehernya dengan sangat kuat.

"Siapa mereka?" batin Sakura yang terkejut dengan kekuatan dan kecepatan mereka yang melebihi manusia normal. Seorang manusia biasa tak mungkin sanggup mengangkat tubuh seseorang hanya dengan satu tangan, dengan cara mencekik leher pula. Itu tidak mungkin.

"Cepat lakukan, Damien!" seru pria yang mengangkat tubuh Sakura kepada temannya. Damien pun bersiap. Dia mengarahkan tangan kanannya yang berkuku cukup panjang dan tajam kearah bawah dada Sakura hendak menusuknya, tapi belum sempat ia melakukannya, pria itu tiba-tiba roboh dengan sebuah kapak yang tertancap dipunggungnya.

Temannya yang melihat itu terkejut kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari leher Sakura. Tepat saat pria itu berbalik untuk mencari tahu penyerang Damien, seseorang meninju wajahnya dengan sangat keras hingga pria itu tersungkur. Pria itu langsung bangkit, disusul dengan Damien. Meski sebuah kapak menancap dipunggungnya, Damien masih mampu berdiri tegak. Dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan darah segar yang terus mengalir dari luka dipunggungnya karena ia tidak akan mati semudah itu.

Sakura masih terbatuk-batuk, berusaha mengatur napasnya. Wajahnya berubah pucat karena ia hampir kehabisan napas karena pria itu mencekiknya dengan kuat. Beruntung seseorang menolongnya tepat waktu. Sakura melihat ke arah laki-laki yang menolongnya. Seorang pria bersurai hitam, tapi Sakura tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"rrrrgggh~ Lycan!" seru Gregory, pria yang tadi mencekik Sakura. Gregory menggeram. Dia menyeringai kearah pria berambut hitam yang tadi menyelamatkan Sakura. Secepat kilat, Gregory menyerang pria itu dengan kuku-kuku tangannya yang tajam. Dengan gesit pria itu menghindar, dan melompat kearah belakang Damien dan mencabut kapaknya. Damien meringis dan memandang marah ke arah pria itu kemudian menyerangnya.

Ketiganya kini tengah bertarung sengit. Meski hanya seorang diri, tapi pria berambut hitam itu mampu menandingi kekuatan dan kecepatan Gregory dan Damien.

Sakura memanfaatkan pertarungan mereka untuk melarikan diri dari situ. Dia mengumpulkan semua tenaganya lalu berlari meninggalkan mereka. Sakura tidak tahu kemana dia harus pergi, yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah dirinya harus menghindari mereka secepat mungkin dan mencari pertolongan atau tempat persembunyian. Ketika dirasa sudah agak jauh Sakura berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas.

"Tidak secepat itu, Miss" tiba-tiba Damien sudah berada dibelakangnya. Damien mendorong tubuh Sakura dengan keras hingga tersungkur di tanah. Belum sempat Sakura bangkit, Damien sudah berada didepannya dan mencengkram lehernya dengan kuat. Sekali lagi tubuh Sakura terangkat, namun cengkraman Damien lebih kuat dari Gregory.

Sakura hampir kehabisan napas. Lehernya memerah dan mengeluarkan darah karena terkena kuku-kuku Damien. Pandangan Sakura mulai buram, dia hampir yakin bahwa dirinya akan mati sebentar lagi. Sakura pun tak sadarkan diri.

"Baattttss!" Sasuke mengarahkan kapaknya tepat ke leher Damien. Kepala Damien pun langsung tertebas dan terlempar beberapa meter. Seketika itu pula, tubuh Damien terbakar hebat. Sasuke menendang tubuhnya hingga menjauhi gadis yang tadi ia cekik. Gadis itu sudah pingsan sebelum Sasuke datang.

"Mereka selalu merepotkan" keluh Sasuke sambil menenteng kepala Damien kemudian melemparkannya ke kobaran api yang membakar tubuhnya. Dia sudah lebih dulu menghabisi Gregory semudah menghabisi Damien. Sasuke hampir tidak menemui kesulitan sama sekali bila harus berhadapan dengan Moroi. Dirinya jauh lebih kuat dan cepat daripada mereka.

Sasuke mengambil kapaknya kemudian beranjak pergi dari situ. Setelah beberapa langkah ia berhenti. "Oh ya~ aku lupa gadis itu" ujarnya. Dia pun berbalik dan menghampirinya. Gadis itu masih pingsan disana. Dia mengenakan kaos putih berlengan pendek yang cukup tipis di udara sedingin ini dengan paduan jeans hitam panjang yang sudah terlihat kotor karena peristiwa tadi.

Sasuke memeriksa lehernya, terdapat bekas cengkraman tangan dan luka terkena sayatan kuku tajam Moroi itu. Dia juga memeriksa di sekeliling lengan gadis itu. Tidak ada bekas luka gigitan dimana pun. "Berarti dia bersih" gumamnya pelan.

Sasuke memandangi wajah gadis itu sejenak. Usianya mungkin beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya, dengan rambut merah muda yang terurai hingga dada. "Hmm~ cantik, tapi aku belum pernah melihatnya di Berchtesgaden" kata Sasuke. Dia sudah tinggal di Berchtesgadener Land seumur hidupnya, dia hampir mengenal semua penduduknya.

Tapi Sasuke belum pernah melihat gadis itu. "Mungkin ia hanya turis" katanya lagi. Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak untuk memilih apakah ia akan meninggalkannya disitu atau membawanya pulang ke pondoknya tapi kemudian dia pun mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dan menggendongnya didepan membawanya ke pondoknya.

 **xoxoxo**

Sasuke membaringkan gadis itu di kasur busanya yang cukup besar, yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai kayu kamarnya. Dia melepaskan sepatu boots gadis itu kemudian meraih kotak obat yang ada di lemari, tak jauh dari kasurnya. Dia pun mulai membersihkan luka di leher gadis itu.

Wajahnya cukup dekat dengan wajah gadis itu hingga Sasuke bisa mendengar napasnya yang teratur. Sasuke kembali memandangi wajah gadis itu, dia merasakan aura yang tidak biasa dari gadis itu.

Ada sebuah gerakan dari gadis itu saat Sasuke membersihkan lukanya. Tak lama kemudian mata gadis itu mulai membuka dan terkejut saat melihat wajah Sasuke begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" gadis itu mendorong tubuh Sasuke kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Dia menghela napas lega saat tahu ia masih berpakaian lengkap.

"Hey! Aku hanya ingin membersihkan lukamu!" Sasuke membela diri. Gadis itu masih menatap Sasuke curiga. Dia melihat Sasuke sedang memegang sebuah kapas dan alkohol yang mungkin akan digunakannya untuk membersihkan lukanya.

"Maafkan aku" kata gadis itu sambil menunduk.

"Kau bukan berasal dari sini yaa?!" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan" gadis itu menjawab pelan. Dia masih menarik selimutnya hingga leher.

"Ini. Bersihkan sendiri lukamu" Sasuke meyerahkan kapas dan alkoholnya pada gadis itu. Kemudian dia duduk agak menjauh dari gadis itu. Sasuke duduk didekat perapian. Dia duduk menghadap perapian kecil yang ada dikamarnya dan membelakangi gadis itu.

Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan kamar Sasuke. Kamar itu cukup luas untuk ukuran kamar tidur biasa. Di ruangan itu hanya terdapat sebuah kasur busa yang cukup besar untuk ditiduri dua orang dan diapit oleh dua meja kecil. Lalu ada sebuah lemari pakaian yang terletak didekat pintu.

Didepan perapian mungil itu ada sebuah karpet besar dan beberapa bantal besar agar bisa menghangatkan diri disitu seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke saat ini. Gadis itu kemudian memandang Sasuke. Dia ingat dengan rambut hitamnya. "Pria ini yang menyelamatkanku?" katanya dalam hati.

"Apa kau punya cermin?" gadis itu memberanikan diri bertanya pada Sasuke. Dia agak susah membersihkan luka di lehernya sendiri tanpa bantuan cermin.

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Aku tidak bisa membersihkannya tanpa cermin" ujar gadis itu malu-malu

"Lalu?" sahut Sasuke cuek sambil menyodok-nyodok arang yang ada di perapian untuk membuat api lebih menyebar. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat sikap Sasuke yang acuh padanya. Akhirnya gadis itu mencoba membersihkan lukanya tanpa menggunakan cermin.

Sasuke memandang gadis itu "Mungkin seharusnya aku tinggalkan saja dia di hutan" batinnya. Akhirnya Sasuke bangkit mendekati gadis itu. Gadis itu kembali menarik selimutnya hingga leher ketika Sasuke mendekatinya.

"Kau mau apa?" gadis itu tampak sedikit takut.

"Sini kubersihkan lukamu" Sasuke mengambil kapas dan alkohol dari tangan gadis itu. Dia menuangkan beberapa tetes alkohol ke kapas kemudian mengusapnya pelan ke luka di leher gadis itu. Gadis itu meringis pelan karena perih. Tapi tiba-tiba gadis itu menghempaskan tangan Sasuke dari lehernya.

"Kau salah satu dari mereka!" seru gadis itu ketika melihat kuku Sasuke yang persis seperti kedua pria yang menyerang.

"Enak saja! Apa aku terlihat seperti mereka?" bentak Sasuke

"Iya! Tanganmu! Dan kau juga punya taring seperti mereka!" gadis itu balas membentak Sasuke.

"Jangan mendekat!" gadis itu mengambil gunting kecil yang ada di kotak obat kemudian mengarahkannya pada Sasuke. Tangan gadis itu terlihat agak gemetar.

"Terserahlah!" bentak Sasuke lagi. Dia meletakkan kembali kapas dan alkohol ke kasur sambil melotot ke arah gadis itu. Dia pun kembali menuju ke dekat perapian, mengatur bantal-bantalnya kemudian membaringkan diri, membelakanginya.

Sakura memandang ke arah pria itu. Pria yang sedang berbaring di dekat perapian. " Dia seperti mereka" katanya dalam hati. Dia tetap menggenggam guntingnya dan berpikir untuk melarikan diri dari situ. "Tapi kenapa ia menyelamatkanku?" kata Sakura lagi dan berpikir kembali untuk kabur dari pondok itu sementara diluar sedang hujan deras.

Udara menjadi semakin dingin, Sakura kembali menarik selimutnya. Jaketnya hilang entah dimana saat ia berusaha melarikan diri dari kedua pria yang menyerangnya tadi. Dia mengambil kapas dan alkohol kemudian berjalan mendekati pria itu.

"Maafkan aku" kata Sakura dengan nada bersalah. Dia kemudian duduk didekat pria itu. Pria itu masih memandang kearah perapian, tidak mempedulikannya.

"Ya" jawab pria itu acuh

"Please~" pinta Sakura sambil mengulurkan kapas dan alkoholnya ke arah pria itu. Pria itu memandang Sakura sejenak. Kilatan api di perapian terpantul jelas di matanya yang berwarna merah. Sakura sempat terkesima sesaat melihat mata pria itu.

Lalu pria itu kemudian bangkit dan mengambil kapas dan alkohol dari Sakura. Dia mendekat ke arah Sakura kemudian mengusap luka di leher Sakura dengan hati-hati agar kukunya yang panjang tidak mengenai leher gadis itu.

"Awww~ pelan-pelan!" Sakura meringis karena merasakan perih di lukanya.

"Makanya kau jangan bergerak" Pria itu mengangkat dagu Sakura dengan perlahan. Sakura kini bisa melihat dengan jelas kuku-kuku tajam pria itu saat tangannya memegangi pipinya. Wajah mereka kini sangat berdekatan hingga Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan napas pria itu dilehernya.

"Kau tahu, kuku mereka juga beracun sepertinya" ujar Sasuke saat dia merekatkan plester pada beberapa luka di leher Sakura.

"Apaaa?!" Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Kalau mereka sampai menggigitmu, kau bisa mati, atau yang terburuk menjadi seperti mereka" Sasuke melanjutkan. Sakura bergidik. Dia bersyukur tidak sampai tergigit oleh mereka. Kini ia mulai sadar siapa sebenarnya kedua pria yang menyerangnya. Mereka adalah vampir dan mungkin pria yang ada didepannya kini juga seorang vampir. Biasanya Sakura hanya tahu vampir dari film atau novel tapi malam ini ia melihat mereka dengan mata kepalanyasendiri.

"Itu yang terjadi? Mereka menggigitmu?" Sakura bertanya.

"Aku bukan seperti mereka!" bentak Sasuke yang tak sudi disamakan dengan mahluk penghisap darah amatiran seperti Moroi.

"Lalu kau ini apa?" Sakura balas membentak pemuda itu.

"Aku.. ah sudahlah!" Sasuke enggan menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. Selama ini hanya Danzo yang tahu rahasia tentang dirinya yang seorang Lycan. Sasuke tidak ingin orang lain tahu tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya tapi kenyataannya kini gadis itu melihat dirinya saat berubah menjadi setengah Lycan.

"Kau tidak akan membunuhku kan?!" tanya Sakura. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang, pertanyaannya meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Kini dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia ingin melarikan diri dari pondok pria itu, tapi diluar sedang hujan deras dan Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu arah jalan pulang sementara ia berada ditengah-tengah hutan belantara dimalam hari bersama seorang pria asing yang aneh. Dia hanya berharap dalam hati semoga pria ini tidak berbuat macam-macam padanya atau bahkan membunuhnya.

"Hey! Kau tidak akan membunuhku kan?!" Sakura mengulang pertanyaannya lagi. Dia agak kesal karena pria itu mengacuhkannya.

"Iya" jawab Sasuke singkat

"Iya apa?" tanya Sakura lagi

"Iya aku tidak akan membunuhmu" jawab Sasuke

"Kau janji?" Sakura bertanya lagi.

"Iya"

"Iya apa?"

"Iya aku janji"

"Janji apa?"

"Astaga! Kau ini apa-apaan?!" Sasuke mulai kesal dengan gadis itu. Dia mendelik padanya.

"Janji apa?" Sakura bertanya lagi, tidak mengindahkan delikan Sasuke.

"Iya aku janji tidak akan membunuhmu! Puas?" kata Sasuke agak keras. Dia sudah benar-benar kesal karena Sakura terus mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Nah begitu dong! Janji itu harus diucapkan dengan jelas agar bisa dipertanggungjawabkan di kemudian hari, jadi kalau terjadi sesuatu yang…" belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba mulut Sasuke membekap mulutnya. Sakura bisa merasakan taring-taring Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya

"Kalau kau masih tidak bisa diam, aku akan melakukan lebih dari itu" kata Sasuke setelah ia mengenyahkan bibirnya dari bibir gadis itu. Sasuke kemudian bangkit dan beranjak ke depan perapian, lalu berbaring disana. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam karena kejadian ciuman tadi.

"Apa yang dia lakukaaan?" Sakura benar-benar kaget saat pemuda asing itu tiba-tiba saja menciumnya. Dia tidak pernah berciuman dengan seorang pria sebelumnya, setidaknya dengan pria asing yang baru ia kenal dalam semalam. Sakura begitu kesal, ingin rasanya dia memukul pria itu karena telah lancang menciumnya.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa malah menciumnya?" batin Sasuke saat berbaring di karpet dan memunggungi gadis itu. Entah kenapa, saat gadis itu berada didekatnya, Sasuke merasakan sensasi aneh disekujur tubuhnya. Itulah kenapa dia tadi berpikir sejenak untuk membawanya ke pondoknya atau membiarkannya di hutan. Dia takut bila gadis itu berada didekatnya, dia malah akan menyakiti gadis itu.

 **xoxoxo**

 ** _Keesokan paginya_**

Sakura terbangun ketika hembusan angin lembut menerpa wajahnya. Dia membuka matanya perlahan. Api di perapian sudah padam. Cahaya matahari masuk melalui salah satu jendela yang terbuka di kamar itu.

Sakura bangkit dan memandang ke arah Sasuke tidur semalam. Pria itu tidak ada disana. Sakura beranjak menuju pintu. Ternyata pondok itu terdiri dari dua lantai dan kamar itu terletak di lantai dua. Sakura menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati, takut kalau-kalau pria itu menyerangnya.

Lantai dasar pondok itu lebih besar dari ruangan kamar di lantai dua. Sakura masuk ke dapur, dia merasa sangat lapar karena semalam tidak sempat makan malam gara-gara tersesat di hutan, kemudian dia diserang dua orang vampir yang haus darah dan diselamatkan oleh seorang pria aneh bermata merah menyala. Sakura sedikit berharap ada makanan di dapur itu.

"Aku tidak punya makanan" suara Sasuke mengejutkan Sakura saat pria itu masuk ke dapur.

"Ini" Sasuke melemparkan sebuah apel kepada Sakura. Dia agak terkejut saat Sakura dengan sigap menangkap apel itu tapi gadis itu tampak ragu untuk memakan apel itu.

"Tenang saja, itu tidak beracun" kata Sasuke cuek. Tapi Sakura masih terlihat ragu untuk memakannya.

"Astaga~" Sasuke berjalan kearah Sakura merebut apel itu dan menggigitnya

"Kenapa kau menggigitnya?" ujar Sakura kesal karena Sasuke memakan apelnya.

"Untuk menunjukkan padamu kalau itu tidak beracun" balas Sasuke.

"Aku tidak berpikir ini beracun" sahut Sakura polos.

" Kau.. ah sudahlah!" Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terlihat kesal karena apelnya dimakan.

"Menyebalkan. Mestinya kutinggalkan saja dia hutan semalam" Sasuke menggerutu pelan saat ia naik ke kamarnya. Sakura akhirnya tetap memakan apel itu sampai habis. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain, setidaknya apel itu bisa mengganjal perutnya yang lapar. Gadis itu kemudian keluar dari pondok melalui pintu yang berada di dapur.

Udara masih cukup dingin, rerumputan dan pepohonan masih terlihat basah karena hujan semalam. Sakura menghirup udara pagi hutan Berchtesgaden yang masih sangat bersih. Dia tadinya benar-benar senang berada Berchtesgaden karena pemandangannya yang menakjubkan. Namun, setelah serangan vampir semalam, Sakura berpikir dua kali untuk mengunjungi Berchtesgaden lagi nantinya.

Sakura ingin sekali kembali ke hotel secepatnya, tapi kini ia berada ditengah-tengah hutan dan tak tahu arah menuju kota Ramsau bei Berchtesgaden.

"Kau menginap dimana?" Sakura terhenyak saat Sasuke datang dari arah belakangnya. Pria itu kini memakai long coat panjang yang cukup tebal. Dia membawa sebuah sweater hitam kemudian menyerahkannya pada Sakura agar gadis itu tidak kedinginan.

"Ramsau bei Berchtesgaden " jawab Sakura pelan dan mengenakan sweater itu. Sweater itu tampak kebesaran saat dipakainya sehingga Sakura menggulung lengannya beberapa kali.

"Ayo!" Sasuke mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk mengikutinya dan berjalan menuju hutan.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sakura sambil menyusul pria itu.

"Kau mau pulang tidak?"

" Eh! Kau mau mengantarku pulang?" Sakura senang karena akhirnya Sasuke berkenan mengantarnya pulang.

"Tidak. Aku akan menunjukkan jalan ke Ramsau bei" sahut Sasuke cuek sambil terus berjalan. Sakura mengikutinya dibelakang. Dia tertawa kecil karena senang akhirnya bisa kembali ke hotel.

Gadis itu menarik kata-katanya sendiri bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang vampir karena saat ini Sasuke berjalan santai dibawah sinar matahari pagi. "Dia tegap sekali" batin Sakura saat berjalan dibelakang pria itu. Sakura tersenyum melihat punggung Sasuke. Punggung itulah yang melindungi dirinya semalam dan kini menuntunnya pulang.

Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah pasti saat menyusuri hutan Berchtesgaden seperti hutan itu adalah halaman belakang rumahnya. Sakura berusaha menjejeri langkahnya, gadis itu terlihat agak lelah karena Sasuke berjalan cepat.

"Hei, kita belum berkenalan. Aku Sakura" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya tapi Sasuke tidak mengindahkannya dan malah berjalan lebih cepat.

"sombong sekali" Sakura menggerutu

"Sasuke" jawabnya dengan agak keras karena mendengar Sakura menggerutu

"Eh~ Apa?"

"Namaku Sasuke"

"Ohh~ Sasuke" Namanya keren juga, pikir Sakura.

"Itu jalan menuju Ramsau bei" ujar Sasuke saat ia berhenti didepan dua kelokan jalan kecil. Sakura maju beberapa langkah melewati Sasuke. Gadis itu sudah bisa melihat atap-atap rumah di Ramsau bei dari tempat ia berdiri saat ini.

"Kau tidak pergi bersama…" Sakura berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke sudah tidak berada dibelakangnya.

"Kemana dia? Kenapa cepat sekali perginya?" Sakura menengok kesegala arah, tapi sosok Sasuke tidak ada dimanapun. "Jangan-jangan dia hantu?!" Sakura merinding seketika. Kemudian melangkah cepat ke arah kota Ramsau bei Berchtesgaden.

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 ** _A/N :_** Bagaimana chapter kali ini? :) Sighhh~ saya selalu gagal menulis adegan romantis. Maafkan daku minna-san :( feel free to critic and review. Thanks :)


	4. Chapter 4

**_The Mist of Oracle_**

 ** _Summary :_** Sakura menyangka dirinya akan mati ketika dua orang vampir berusaha membunuhnya di hutan. Namun, seorang pemuda misterius dengan iris merah menyala menyelamatkan nyawanya. Siapa pemuda ini? Kenapa memiliki kuku dan taring seperti para vampir itu? AU. Akatsuki OOC. Chapter 4 & 5 Updated.

 ** _Disclaimer :_** I own nothing except the plot :)

 ** _A/N :_** Terima kasih para reader, reviewer, follower dan yang sudah favorite fic gaje ini :) Hehehe. Enjoy reading minna-san :)

* * *

 ** _Transylvania_**

"Aku sudah siap" kata Hidan saat ia menghampiri Kisame yang tengah berdiri di salah satu balkon batu yang terletak disalah satu menara di kastil itu. Kisame berdiri tegap sambil memainkan jemarinya dibelakang pinggangnya, menatap kearah hutan belantara Transylvania, menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam yang diselimuti kabut. Kisame mungkin akan merindukan pemandangan itu karena ia harus meninggalkan Transylvania untuk menjalankan misinya.

"Segera habisi Lycan itu. Dia akan sangat merepotkan kita bila terus hidup" katanya datar.

"Aku mengerti" Hidan menjawab patuh sambil menunduk. Ia tetap melakukan itu meski Kisame tidak melihatnya. Hidan sangat menghormati Kisame seperti ayahnya sendiri. Dia selalu patuh padanya.

"Kau pergi saja sekarang. Aku dan Pein punya urusan lain. Aku rasa kau dan Kakusu bisa menghadapi Lycan dan gadis itu tanpa bantuan kami" kata Kisame lagi.

"Bagaimana bila Nagato dan yang lain ada disana?" Hidan bertanya sedikit merasa takut. Meski sama-sama Strigoi, tapi Hidan agak takut dengan kekuatan Nagato yang misterius. Dia sangat mengenal kekuatan Sasori dan Deidara karena tidak terlalu berbeda dengannya. Namun, lain halnya dengan Nagato. Hidan selalu menjaga jarak dengan Nagato karena kemisteriusannya.

"Kau takut padanya?" Kisame balik bertanya. Dia cukup paham dengan maksud Hidan dan tahu kalau anak itu tidak begitu suka pada Nagato. Nagato memang mempunyai kekuatan yang misterius, Kisame juga tidak benar-benar tahu kekuatan seperti apa yang dimiliki Nagato.

"Tidak. Tapi.."

"Bila Nagato datang, maka aku akan datang juga" potong Kisame sebelum Hidan sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Terlihat segurat kelegaan diwajah Hidan. "Setidaknya Kisame adalah lawan yang setimpal bagi Nagato" batin Hidan. Hidan pun pamit kemudian melakukan flit melewati hutan belantara Transylvania.

Kisame masih berdiri disana hingga malam tiba. Perang saudara telah dimulai dan tak lama lagi ramalan pun akan terjadi. Kisame dan Pein sudah menyiapkan semuanya sejak lama. Mereka membentuk pasukan Moroi untuk melawan Nagato dan antek-anteknya.

"Strigoi akan berkuasa. Kini manusia yang harus takut pada kita" kata-kata Pein selalu terpatri di pikirannya. Tak lama lagi, mereka tidak harus bersembunyi ditengah-tengah hutan belantara yang tak tersentuh peradaban manusia. Tak lama lagi, mereka akan berkuasa. Kisame sudah tidak sabar menunggu datangnya saat itu.

 **xoxoxo**

 ** _Ramsau bei Berchtesgaden, Jerman_**

Sekembalinya ke hotel, Sakura langsung memesan sarapan dan mandi. Dia berendam di air hangat sambil mengingat-ingat kembali peristiwa tadi malam. Dia berniat akan melaporkan kejadian itu pada polisi setempat, tapi kemudian mengurungkan niatnya. Polisi mungkin tidak akan percaya pada ceritanya nanti.

Tak lama setelah gadis itu berpakaian, pegawai hotel datang membawakan sarapan untuknya. Sakura memesan sarapan ala _Bavarian_ , satu porsi _Munchner Apfelstrudel_ dan segelas jus jeruk. "Pantas tadi Sasuke memberiku apel" Sakura tertawa kecil. Menurut pegawai hotel, rata-rata _Bavarian_ sangat suka apel.

Sakura memakan sarapannya dengan lahap sambil menikmati pemandangan gunung Watzmann yang indah. Dia sengaja memilih hotel yang berada dikaki gunung Watzmann karena pemandangan gunung itu sangat memukau. Sakura berniat akan segera kembali ke Edinburgh hari itu juga.

Peristiwa tadi malam sangat membuatnya takut. Sakura masih tidak percaya kenapa bisa ada dua vampir di Berchtesgadener Land. Selama ini dia berpikir vampir itu hanya mitos dan tidak nyata tapi peristiwa semalam mengubah semua pemikirannya.

" Oh~ well, sepertinya aku ditakdirkan untuk tinggal disini beberapa hari lagi" keluhnya saat ia mendapatkan jawaban yang tidak ia harapkan dari beberapa biro perjalanan yang diteleponnya. Hampir semua penerbangan dari dan menuju Jerman ditunda karena cuaca buruk dan untuk waktu yang belum bisa ditentukan. Sakura pun menelpon Ino.

"Halo" sapa Ino diujung telepon.

"Hai. Ini aku" sahut Sakura.

"Sakura? Kau kemana saja? Kenapa baru menelponku? Bagaimana keadaanmu disana? Apakah Jerman sangat menyenangkan?" Ino memborbardir Sakura dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Hei! Pelan-pelan! Kenapa kau suka sekali memberi banyak pertanyaan sekaligus sih?" Sakura menggerutu. Ino tertawa kecil.

"Haha~ maaf, kebiasaan sih. Jadi bagaimana kabarmu disana?"

"Lumayanlah. Disini dingin" dan agak menakutkan- sambung Sakura dalam hati. Dia berniat menceritakannya pengalamannya yang diserang oleh vampir pada Ino. Namun, dia tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya itu khawatir. Dia tahu benar, bagaimana reaksi panik Ino nantinya bila ia tahu tentang vampir itu.

"Lalu~ apakah kau menemukan pria idamanmu disana?" Ino menggoda Sakura. Pipi Sakura memerah saat Ino menanyakan itu karena tiba-tiba ia teringat Sasuke. Pria yang menyelamatkan hidupnya. Pria aneh dan misterius yang tinggal di hutan. Pria yang sudah dengan lancang menciumnya tanpa izin.

"Iya. Eh~ Tidak. Tidak juga maksudku" Sakura menjawab dengan terbata-bata.

"Tidak juga berarti iya. Seperti apa dia? Tampan? Kaya?" Ino semakin penasaran.

"Apa sih kau ini?! Dia hanya menolongku beberapa kali. Itu saja" Sakura membantah. Sakura kembali mengingat-ingat Sasuke. "Yah~ dia cukup tampan sih sebenarnya, kalau saja ia tidak bersikap dingin mungkin akan terlihat lebih tampan lagi" batin Sakura.

"Jadi~ kapan kau akan mengenalkannya padaku?" tanya Ino.

"Aku hanya bertemu dengannya sekali. Tak lebih dari itu. Sudahlah." ujar Sakura mulai kesal. Ino selalu begitu bila Sakura sedang dekat dengan seorang pria.

Sakura memang berbeda dengan Ino yang selalu mudah mendapat teman kencan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Sakura cenderung kaku bila berdekatan dengan seseorang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Walaupun agak menakutkan, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa aman saat berada didekatnya, padahal aku baru mengenalnya" batin Sakura saat kembali memikirkan Sasuke.

"Hey! Sakura! _Are you still there?_ " suara Ino mengejutkannya.

"Ohh~ yes, _I'm still here_ "

"Hmmm~ kau memikirkan dia yaa?!" goda Ino.

"Aaaah~ tidak kok" Sakura berbohong. Pipinya kembali memerah.

"Pokoknya kau harus menceritakannya padaku saat kau pulang nanti" kata Ino.

" _Okay grandma~ I have to go now. Bye_ " pamit Sakura

" _Bye honey~ Take care~"_ Ino pun menutup teleponnya. Sakura kembali memikirkan Sasuke. "Kalau dia bukan vampir, lalu apa?" batinnya. Sasuke memiliki kuku dan taring yang sama seperti vampir itu, dia juga cepat dan kuat seperti mereka. Tapi Sasuke bisa berjalan santai dibawah matahari, sedangkan para vampir seharusnya tidak bisa berada dibawah matahari.

"Sasuke, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

 **xoxoxo**

 ** _Di sebuah ruangan rahasia di_** **_Basilica San Pietro, Belluno, Italy_**

Ruangan itu terbuat dari dinding batu yang kokoh. Tidak terlalu besar dan tidak memiliki jendela. Cahaya satu-satunya hanya berasal dari lampu gantung berukuran sedang yang tergantung ditengah-tengah ruangan. Langit-langit ruangan itu cukup tinggi dengan bentuk membulat diatasnya, pertanda atap ruangan itu berbentuk kubah.

Di ruangan itu ada sebuah meja dan beberapa kursi serta rak buku berukuran lumayan besar yang berisi buku-buku dan artefak-artefak kuno yang tersusun rapi. Seorang pendeta berusia sekitar lima puluh tahunan duduk menghadap meja dan membelakangi rak buku itu. Dia menaruh kedua sikunya diatas meja, memangku dagunya. Wajahnya terlihat cemas.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi Pein akan melancarkan serangannya" kata Nagato yang berdiri tak jauh dari pendeta itu. Wajah Nagato juga terlihat cemas. Dia dan Pein sudah tidak sejalan lagi meski mereka adalah Strigoi.

Pein mulai bersikap angkuh dan menganggap bahwa manusia tidak sederajat dengan para Strigoi. Dia ingin melenyapkan ras manusia dari muka bumi ini kemudian menguasai dunia. Dia telah melupakan perjanjian suci yang telah dibuat Strigoi dengan manusia sejak berabad-abad lalu.

"Bila itu sampai terjadi, kau tahu harus berbuat apa" lanjut Nagato sambil menatap pendeta itu lekat-lekat.

"Kau akan pergi ke Jerman?" tanya pendeta itu. Nagato mengangguk. Dia yakin Pein tidak akan diam saja mengetahui tentang Sakura dan Lycan itu. Pein pasti akan bertindak sebelum ramalan itu menjadi kenyataan. Ramalan yang akan mengubah sistem dan darah para Strigoi yang sangat tidak diinginkan oleh Pein.

"Pein pasti akan ke Jerman. Aku akan menghentikannya semampuku" tersirat sedikit keraguan di perkataan Nagato. Pein pasti membentuk beberapa kawanan Moroi untuk membantunya. Kisame, Hidan dan Kakusu juga berpihak padanya sementara Nagato hanya memiliki Sasori dan Deidara dan mungkin Lycan itu.

Sementara itu diluar ruangan rahasia itu, Sasori dan Deidara tampak berjaga didepan pintu masuk. Deidara berdiri sambil bersandar di dinding dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Dia mendengus sebal melihat tingkah Sasori yang berjalan mondar-mandir karena gelisah. Sasori sudah melakukan hal itu sejak Nagato masuk ke ruangan.

"Dia lama sekali" ujar Sasori tak sabar karena Nagato tidak kunjung keluar selama setengah jam. Deidara hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Sasori.

"Bagaimana bila Hidan sudah sampai disana lebih dulu? Bagaimana bila Hidan sudah melihatnya? Bagaimana bila.."

"Sasori! Kau ini kenapa sih?!" Deidara memotong perkataan Sasori sebelum Sasori menyelesaikannya. Deidara mendelik kearah Sasori. Sasori langsung diam kemudian ikut bersandar disebelah Deidara.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin hal buruk menimpanya" gumam Sasori pelan. Deidara tahu Sasori mengatakan itu dari hatinya yang terdalam.

"Aku tahu. Kita juga begitu. Tapi kita harus tetap waspada dan berkepala dingin. Lawan kita itu adalah Pein dan lainnya. Bukan Moroi yang bodoh itu" Deidara berusaha menenangkan Sasori. Pria bersurai merah itu menatap Deidara lekat-lekat.

Dalam hati ia bersyukur masih memiliki Deidara yang masih setia mendukungnya dan melindungi perjanjian suci antara Strigoi dan manusia padahal Deidara tidak terlalu suka pada manusia.

"Lagipula, sisi manusianya masih lebih dominan. Pein mungkin akan sulit mengendusnya. Kita harus membawa dia ke Lycan itu untuk menyembunyikan baunya" lanjut Deidara.

"Kenapa harus dibawa ke Lycan itu? Ah! Menyebalkan!" Sasori mendengus kesal. Dia agak tidak setuju dengan rencana Nagato untuk membawa Sakura ketempat Lycan itu. Pertama, karena dia tidak suka pada Lycan dari Berchtesgaden itu dan kedua, karena ramalan Tobi. Ramalan Tobi lah yang membuatnya cemas soal Sakura.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih Sakura terbunuh?" Deidara balik bertanya sambil menatap sinis ke arah Sasori.

"Tidak. Tapi kita kan bisa saja membawa Sakura bersama kita" balas Sasori.

"Lalu melibatkan dia ke dalam kehidupan keras dan kejam dunia Strigoi? Baiklah, kalau itu memang keinginanmu tapi itu sama saja membuatnya mati!"

"Jadi menurutmu, membawa dia pada Lycan itu lebih baik? Heh?"

" Tentu saja. Setidaknya Lycan itu manusia"

Deidara dan Sasori berdebat. Keduanya berselisih pendapat tentang nasib Sakura. Sasori ingin Sakura ikut bersamanya agar dia bisa terus melindungi Sakura. Tapi Deidara dan Nagato beranggapan lain. Keadaan mungkin akan lebih buruk bila Sakura bersama Sasori. Maka untuk sementara, Nagato akan membawa Sakura pada Lycan itu.

"Aku tahu seperti apa Sasuke Uchiha itu. Dia mungkin bukan pemburu Moroi yang terbaik, tapi dia pasti akan melindungi Sakura dan juga manusia lain dengan sekuat tenaganya" ujar Nagato saat ia keluar dari ruangan rahasia itu.

Dia mendengar seluruh percakapan Sasori dan Deidara tadi. Nagato paham dengan kekhawatiran Sasori sebagai orang yang paling bertanggung jawab atas hidup dan matinya Sakura. Namun, persoalan Sakura dan juga Lycan itu kini bukan lagi persoalan internal Sasori tapi juga persoalan semua Strigoi dan kelangsungan hidup umat manusia.

 **xoxoxo**

 ** _Kediaman keluarga Uchiha, Berchtesgaden, Jerman_**

Setibanya di rumah, Sasuke langsung memanggil Hildegardis-kepala koki dirumahnya- untuk menyiapkan sarapannya sebanyak tiga porsi. Dia selalu bangun dengan keadaan perut super lapar dipagi hari setelah perubahan dirinya menjadi setengah Lycan saat malam. Sasuke pun duduk di meja makan, tak lama kemudian Hildegardis datang dari arah dapur sambil membawakan sarapannya.

" Baru dibuat dan masih panas. Selamat menikmati, Tuan Muda " kata Hildegardis sambil tersenyum riang. Wanita paruh baya itu tahu benar kebiasaan Sasuke yang lebih suka memakan makanan yang baru saja dimasak. Dan Hildegardis adalah koki handal yang bisa menyajikan makanan yang enak hanya dalam waktu singkat.

"Terima kasih" Sasuke menjawab senang. Dia pun langsung memakan sarapannya dengan lahap. Hildegardis pun meninggalkan Sasuke di ruang makan sendirian agar Sasuke bisa menikmati sarapannya dengan leluasa. Tak lama kemudian, Danzo masuk ke ruang makan dan menyapa Sasuke,

"Selamat pagi, Tuan. Anda baru pulang sepertinya"

"Yes. Semalam aku menginap di pondok" jawab Sasuke sambil tetap menikmati sarapannya.

Danzo tersenyum. Dia selalu suka melihat Sasuke bila sedang makan dengan lahap. Membuatnya terlihat manusiawi. Danzo tak ingin mengganggu selera makan Sasuke, dia pun beranjak menuju dapur melalui pintu penghubung kecil yang tadi dilewati Hildergardis. Tapi Sasuke lebih dulu memanggilnya,

"Danzo"

"Yes, Sir?" jawab Danzo sopan.

"Aku menemukan mereka semalam. Di hutan Berchtesgaden" terdengar kegetiran saat Sasuke mengatakannya. Dia sudah menghabiskan sarapannya kemudian menengguk habis segelas jus jeruk hangat.

"Apa? Benarkah?" Danzo sangat terkejut mendengar kabar itu.

"Iya. Dua orang dan mereka menyerang seorang turis yang tersesat di hutan" lanjut Sasuke. Danzo pun menghampiri Sasuke. Kini dia bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang sangat cemas. Terlihat sekali kalau Sasuke sedang menanggung beban yang sangat berat.

"Tapi tidak ada berita kematian dikoran pagi ini"

"Turis itu tidak mati. Aku menyelamatkannya dan membawanya ke pondok"

"Syukurlah. Tapi apakah tidak apa-apa? Dia melihat Anda saat sedang dalam masa itu kan?!"

"Iya. Dia melihatku dan menyangka aku salah satu dari mereka awalnya"

"Lalu? Anda menjelaskan siapa anda sebenarnya?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Dia kan hanya turis"

"Semoga dia tidak menceritakannya pada orang lain. Itu akan berdampak buruk bagi Anda"

"Kuharap begitu. Tapi sepertinya gadis itu tidak punya keberanian untuk menceritakan soal peristiwa semalam pada siapa pun"

"Ah~ Jadi dia seorang gadis?" Danzo menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Ke-kenapa memangnya bila ia seorang gadis?" kata Sasuke agak terbata.

"Jadi semalam Anda tidak pulang kerumah karena menginap di pondok dengan seorang gadis?" Danzo balik bertanya masih dengan senyuman yang membuat Sasuke salah tingkah.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengannya!" wajah Sasuke memerah karena malu. Seperti seorang bocah laki-laki yang ketahuan menyimpan majalah dewasa oleh ayahnya. Danzo malah tertawa. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa tuan mudanya sepolos itu.

"Aku tidak berpikir Anda melakukan hal itu padanya " katanya. Sasuke mendelik kearah Danzo. Danzo pun menghentikan tawanya "Maaf " katanya kemudian kembali memasang ekspresi serius.

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah membahas gadis itu" kata Sasuke. Wajahnya pun kembali serius.

"Mungkin kita harus menyarankan pada Walikota untuk memberi himbauan pada warga dan turis untuk menjauhi hutan saat malam hari." Danzo memberi usul.

"Kau benar. Bilang saja hal ini untuk berjaga-jaga karena kasus serangan binatang buas di Bad Reichenhall" ujar Sasuke setuju. Danzo pun mengangguk paham. Dia senang setidaknya dia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk melindungi kota meski bukan hal yang besar seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Saya akan menemui Walikota dan memberitahu tentang hal ini"

"Okay. Aku akan tetap berpatroli disekitar hutan Berchtesgadener Land " kata Sasuke seraya bangkit dari kursinya.

"Terima kasih" ucap Danzo saat Sasuke akan beranjak dari situ.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke heran karena Danzo tiba-tiba mengucapkan terimakasih padanya.

"Terima kasih karena Anda sudah menjaga kami selama ini" kata Danzo sambil tersenyum. Sasuke pun ikut tersenyum.

"Itu sudah kewajibanku. Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri bila aku tidak bisa menghentikan mereka" jawab Sasuke kemudian pergi meninggalkan Danzo. Danzo masih berdiri disitu sampai sosok Sasuke tidak terlihat lagi olehnya.

Dia sangat bangga pada Sasuke karena di usianya yang semuda itu, Sasuke memilih untuk memikul tanggung jawab demi melindungi manusia khususnya warga kota Berchtesgaden dari serangan mahluk-mahluk itu.

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 ** _A/N :_** Singkat sekali chapter ini XD hehehe but feel free to critic and review. Thanks :)

 ** _Glosarium_**

1\. Munchner Apfelstrudel : Kue lapis dengan filling crème apel khas Munchen atau Bavaria biasa disajikan sebagai dessert.


	5. Chapter 5

**_The Mist of Oracle_**

 ** _Summary :_** Sakura menyangka dirinya akan mati ketika dua orang vampir berusaha membunuhnya di hutan. Namun, seorang pemuda misterius dengan iris merah menyala menyelamatkan nyawanya. Siapa pemuda ini? Kenapa memiliki kuku dan taring seperti para vampir itu? AU. Akatsuki OOC. Chapter 4 & 5 Updated.

 ** _Disclaimer :_** I own nothing except the plot :)

 ** _A/N :_** Terima kasih para reader, reviewer, follower dan yang sudah favorite fic gaje ini :) Hehehe. Enjoy reading minna-san :)

 ** _Dhampir_** : setengah vampir setengah manusia.

 ** _Flit :_** gerakan para vampir berpindah tempat dengan cepat.

* * *

 ** _Ramsau Bei Berchtesgaden, sore hari._**

Pemandangan danau Hintersee saat cuaca dingin memang paling indah. Permukaannya terlihat berkabut. Pemandangan disekelilingnya pun tak kalah menakjubkan. Pohon-pohon pinus yang besar berjejer rapi dan panorama gunung Watzmann menjadi latar belakangnya.

Kakusu berjalan-jalan di pinggir hutan disekitar danau itu. Inilah salah satu keuntungannya menjadi Strigoi. Dia bisa menikmati pemandangan alam yang sangat indah disiang hari. Tak seperti para Moroi yang harus bersembunyi dari sinar matahari karena bisa membunuh mereka dalam sekejap.

Kakusu berhasil melacak gadis itu dari Edinburgh hingga ke Munich. Dan kemarin saat ia kembali ke Transylvania, Kisame menyuruhnya untuk membunuh gadis itu sebelum dia menyadari kekuatannya yang sangat berbahaya bagi kelangsungan hidup Strigoi. Tapi ada yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ia mengendus keberadaan Sasori di Edinburgh yang lokasinya tak jauh dari gadis itu.

"Sedang apa Sasori saat itu? Mungkinkah ia menemui gadis itu dan memperingatinya?" gumamnya pelan. Dia merahasiakan soal Sasori dari Kisame dan Pein. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin Kisame ataupun Pein terlalu cemas soal gadis itu karena kenyataannya gadis itu memang terlihat seperti manusia biasa dan tidak berbahaya bagi kaumnya.

"Benarkah dia memiliki darah Strigoi?" Kakusu bergumam lagi. Karena cemas dengan ramalan Tobi, Pein memerintahkan untuk memusnahkan semua Dhampir yang terlahir ke dunia. Hampir semua Dhampir yang ia bunuh merupakan anak Moroi dan manusia, tapi gadis itu berbeda. Kalau saja, ia tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya saat tur malam di Edinburgh Vaults mungkin keberadaan gadis itu akan luput dari penciuman para Strigoi.

"Tapi para Moroi tidak bisa mencium darah Strigoinya. Mereka mengira dia hanya manusia biasa" Kakusu masih bergumam sendirian sambil berdiri ditepi danau yang sepi.

"Oke, ini aneh. Dan sangat membingungkanku" lanjutnya lagi. Kakusu menendang kerikil kecil kedalam danau. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. Dia paling tidak suka kalau dibuat bingung. Dan Tobi selalu berhasil membuatnya bingung dengan ramalan-ramalannya.

Dan kini, ia berhasil melacak keberadaan gadis itu di Berchtesgadener Land. Kakusu cukup senang gadis itu malah pergi ke tempat yang lebih sepi dari Munich. "Akan lebih mudah membunuhnya disini, tanpa menimbulkan kegegeran yang berarti" ujar Kakusu senang.

 **xoxoxo**

 ** _Berchtesgaden, menjelang malam_**

"Danzo!" Sasuke meneriakkan nama Danzo saat ia menuruni tangga utama dari lantai dua menuju ruang tengah yang cukup besar.

"Danzo!" panggilnya lagi karena kepala pelayannya itu belum menjawabnya. Wajah Sasuke terlihat cemas seakan ada hal buruk yang akan menimpanya sebentar lagi.

"Iya Tuan Muda" Danzo datang dengan langkah tergesa dari arah koridor yang menuju teras belakang. Dia bisa melihat kekhawatiran diwajah Sasuke dan itu pasti karena masalah yang sangat serius. Sasuke memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya ke ruang kerja ayahnya yang terletak di pojok koridor satunya. Mereka berdua pun bergegas menuju kesana.

Danzo menutup pintu ruang kerja dan menguncinya saat keduanya sudah masuk kedalam. Sasuke menuju lemari buku kaca besar berukuran hampir dua meteran. Dia menggeser beberapa buku dari tempatnya seakan sedang mengacaknya namun sebenarnya ia sedang membuka kunci kombinasi khusus yang hanya diketahui olehnya dan Danzo.

Tak lama kemudian lemari itu bergeser dan terlihat sebuah pintu dibelakangnya. Sasuke membuka pintunya lalu masuk diikuti oleh Danzo.

"Mereka ada di Ramsau" kata Sasuke saat ia menuruni tangga memutar. Dibalik pintu itu ada sebuah tangga memutar untuk menuju ke lorong ruang rahasia bawah tanah. Ruangan pertama yang berada di lorong itu merupakan ruangan yang cukup luas yang terbuat dari batu-batu yang kokoh dan memiliki sebuah pintu besi yang cukup kuat. Didalamnya ada beberapa rantai dan borgol. Ruangan itu memiliki sebuah jendela kecil berjeruji besi seperti sebuah penjara.

Tak jauh dari ruangan tadi, ada ruangan lain yang lebih besar dan hanya diterangi oleh lampu-lampu kecil sehingga membuatnya semakin temaram. Ruangan itu juga terbuat dari batu yang kokoh tapi tidak ada jendela sama sekali.

Danzo menyebut ruang-ruang rahasia dibawah itu sebagai _Wolf Treffpunkt_ atau _Wolf_ _Haunted_ karena ruangan itu cukup menyeramkan dan menjadi tempat persembunyian bagi generasi keluarga Uchiha saat mereka berubah menjadi Lycan.

"Mereka? Lebih dari satu orang kah?!" tanya Danzo sambil mengikuti tuannya masuk ke ruangan yang tak berjendela. Sasuke langsung menuju lemari besi berukuran besar yang berada disudut ruangan, kemudian memutar kunci kombinasinya. Didalam lemari besi itu terdapat banyak senapan dan juga peluru. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa diantaranya dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Banyak. Menurut penciumanku" jawabnya datar. Danzo bergidik. Selama ini belum pernah ada begitu banyak mahluk itu di Berchtesgadener Land. Kenapa tiba-tiba mereka jadi berdatangan kesini?

"Menurut Anda untuk apa mereka kemari?"

"Entahlah" Sasuke tidak ingin memberitahu Danzo bahwa yang datang ke Ramsau bukan seperti mahluk yang biasa ia buru selama ini. Mereka lebih kuat dan berbahaya. Mereka seperti mahluk yang membunuh ayahnya delapan belas tahun yang lalu.

Mahluk berdarah dingin yang mungkin tidak akan bisa ia bunuh dengan mudah. Tapi untuk apa mereka kembali ke Berchtesgadener Land setelah sekian lama? Sasuke bertanya dalam hati.

"Apa pun yang terjadi, kau harus tetap menjaga rumah ini. Aku akan mencegah mereka memasuki kota ini" Sasuke berkata serius sambil menyiapkan senapan-senapannya.

"Anda akan ke Ramsau?"

"Iya. Saat ini mereka belum beraksi. Tapi aku sudah harus bersiap-siap menghadapi mereka"

"Kumohon jangan ke Ramsau. Tetaplah disini bersama kami" pinta Danzo. Baru kali ini ia memohon pada Sasuke agar tidak pergi memburu para mahluk itu. Danzo mempunyai firasat yang tidak baik tentang hal ini. Dia tidak ingin hal buruk menimpa Sasuke.

"Aku harus pergi. Gadis itu ada di Ramsau" ujar Sasuke keceplosan.

"Eh? Gadis itu? Gadis yang mana?" tanya Danzo heran karena alasan Sasuke pergi ke Ramsau juga karena keberadaan seorang gadis.

"Turis yang aku selamatkan kemarin"

"Kenapa dengan gadis itu?"

"Aku merasa mereka datang ke Ramsau untuk membunuh gadis itu karena mereka gagal membunuhnya kemarin" Sasuke mengungkapkan pendapatnya. Dia merasa gadis itu memiliki sesuatu yang aneh.

Gadis itu mungkin hanya seorang manusia biasa tapi gadis itu memiliki aura yang aneh. Sasuke merasakannya saat mencium gadis itu. Auranya hangat tapi juga sejuk. Dan mungkin bagi mereka, gadis itu sangat berbahaya.

"Mungkinkah mereka melakukan hal itu?" Danzo setengah tak percaya butuh sekawanan mahluk haus darah datang ke Berchtesgadener Land demi membunuh seorang gadis manusia. Padahal biasanya mereka bisa dengan mudah membunuh manusia seorang diri.

"Mungkin saja. Gadis itu sudah mengetahui keberadaan mereka dan kalau dia menceritakannya pada orang lain itu akan menjadi masalah bagi kelangsungan hidup mereka." Sasuke masih tidak ingin mengungkapkan alasannya sebenarnya.

Dia berusaha menghindari bertatapan dengan Danzo karena pria itu pasti tahu kalau ia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan pria itu memang tahu. Namun ia tidak mau mendesak Sasuke lebih jauh. Dia yakin Sasuke sudah memikirkannya dengan matang. Dia akan mendukungnya.

"Jaga dirimu Tuan" kata Danzo setengah memohon.

"I will. Kau juga Danzo. Aku mengandalkanmu untuk menjaga rumah ini" balas Sasuke sambil terseyum. Dia benar-benar bersyukur memiliki Danzo disampingnya. Sasuke memasukkan beberapa senapan dan banyak peluru kedalam sebuah tas berukuran besar. Danzo membantunya.

"Bawa ini dan persenjatai yang lain. Jangan keluar rumah saat malam. Kunci semua pintu dan jendela." Sasuke memberikan intruksinya. Danzo mengangguk paham lantas menutup retsleting tas itu dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan itu. Sasuke masih berada didalam ruangan. Ia duduk dikursi sambil meletakkan sikunya dimeja. Dia mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya mengambil posisi seperti orang yang sedang berdoa.

"Aku tahu aku mungkin bukan orang yang layak mendapat perlindunganmu. Tapi aku mohon, lindungilah mereka yang tidak bersalah. Jangan biarkan mahluk-mahluk itu menyakiti mereka. Please" katanya sambil memejamkan mata.

Setelah itu dia pun bangkit dan mengambil senjata favoritnya yaitu kapak berukuran sedang yang sangat tajam. Dia harus bergegas ke Ramsau untuk membuktikan intuisinya tentang gadis itu.

 **xoxoxo**

 ** _Ramsau bei Berchtesgaden_**

Sakura tadinya berniat melaporkan peristiwa itu pada pihak berwenang, tapi dia yakin tidak ada yang percaya ceritanya tentang serangan vampir. Mereka pasti akan menganggapnya gila. Dan tentang Sasuke, Sakura kembali memikirkan pria itu.

Pria aneh yang telah menyelamatkannya tapi kemudian hilang begitu saja seperti hantu tadi pagi. Sakura tidak tahu darimana asalnya dan mengapa tinggal di hutan seorang diri. Wajahnya bersemu merah ketika teringat kembali peristiwa saat Sasuke menciumnya.

"Kenapa dia menciumku sih?" gumamnya pelan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia kesal setengah mati saat Sasuke menciumnya secara mengejutkan dan sempat berpikiran buruk tentangnya.

Namun, ia berusaha menghilangkan pikirannya itu karena Sasuke sudah menyelamatkannya. "Yah~ anggap saja ciuman itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih dariku" gumamnya pelan. Sakura memegang ujung sweater hitam milik Sasuke yang sedang ia kenakan.

"Aku harus mengembalikan sweater ini padanya" batinnya.

Jalanan kota Ramsau agak licin karena salju. Malam itu jalanan agak sepi karena orang-orang lebih memilih menghangatkan diri di rumah daripada berkeliaran diluar saat cuaca dingin. Sakura menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya membuat dirinya lebih hangat. Dia menyesal tidak mengenakan sarung tangannya karena semakin malam ternyata udara menjadi lebih dingin.

Dia melangkah perlahan menyusuri jalanan sepi ke hotelnya. Seseorang menariknya saat ia melewati sebuah lorong kecil yang sepi dan agak gelap. Orang itu memeluk Sakura dari belakang sambil membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya. Sakura menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri dari orang itu tapi orang itu membekap sangat kuat. Sakura bisa merasakan kuku-kuku tajam orang itu menyentuh kulitnya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" gumam orang itu. Sakura menoleh sekilas kearah orang itu. Seorang pria yang mungkin sebaya dengan Sasuke, memiliki rambut coklat dan bermata ungu terang. Pria itu menyeringai dan menunjukkan gigi taringnya pada Sakura.

"Vampir!" seru Sakura dalam hati. Sakura meronta semakin keras namun tampaknya usahanya melepaskan diri tidak begitu berarti bagi pria itu. Dia masih membekap Sakura dengan kuat.

"Sekarang kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi padamu bila aku menggigitmu" kata pria itu sambil menunjukkan taringnya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak melakukan itu" tiba-tiba sesosok pria muncul dari kegelapan lorong. Pria itu mendekat perlahan kearah mereka berdua. Ada kelegaan diwajah Sakura ketika pria itu datang. Tapi kemudian pria asing itu juga menyeringai dan menunjukkan taringnya.

"Cih! Memangnya kenapa?" pria yang membekap Sakura terlihat kesal karena acara makannya diganggu.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menciumnya? Dia Lycan!" pria yang baru datang melotot kearah Sakura. Pria yang membekap Sakura mengendus-endus disekitar leher Sakura. "baunya memang seperti Lycan" katanya dalam hati.

"Cih! Kau hanya memperdayaiku Sasori! Kau menginginkan gadis ini juga kan?! Aku melihatmu di Edinburgh!" pria yang membekap Sakura makin terlihat kesal. Kini dia mengancam Sakura dengan kuku-kuku tajamnya. Tatapan Sasori tak lepas dari gerakan pria itu. Sasori akan menyeringai bila pria itu mulai bersikap membahayakan Sakura.

Sakura memandang kearah Sasori. Pria itu tampak tak asing baginya. "Ah! Aku pernah bertemu dengannya di Edinburgh!" kata Sakura dalam hati. Dia ingat pernah bertemu dengan Sasori saat ia merasa diikuti seseorang ketika pulang kerja larut malam. Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa pria bernama Sasori yang menemuinya di Edinburgh ternyata seorang vampir.

"Terserah! Sekarang lepaskan dia!" Sasori menyerang pria itu dengan kuku-kukunya yang tajam. Dengan gesitnya pria itu menghindar dari serangan Sasori. Sasori berusaha melepaskan Sakura dari pria itu. dia menepis tangan pria itu dari leher Sakura, menarik Sakura menjauh darinya lantas menendang perut pria itu. Pria itu pun jatuh tersungkur ditanah.

"Sebaiknya kau menahan napasmu" kata Sasori sambil memposisikan diri hendak menggendong Sakura.

"Eh? Apa maksud…" belum sempat Sakura menanyakan maksud perkataan Sasori tadi, pria itu sudah menggendong Sakura dan melakukan flit meninggalkan lorong itu. Sasori membawa Sakura ke belantara hutan Berchtesgaden menjauhi kota.

Dia hanya memerlukan waktu beberapa detik untuk mencapai tempat itu bila melakukan flit. Dia menurunkan Sakura perlahan yang tampak linglung dan seperti ingin muntah. Bulan purnama bersinar terang menyinari hutan Berchtesgaden. Suasana hutan malam itu terasa dingin dan membuat merinding seakan sebentar lagi ada pertumpahan darah.

"Sudah kubilang untuk menahan napasmu" kata Sasori sambil memegangi Sakura agar gadis itu tidak roboh.

"Apa itu tadi?" Sakura mendelik kearah Sasori. Dia masih tampak linglung tapi sudah bisa berdiri tegak.

"Kenapa kau berbau seperti Lycan?" Sasori tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dan malah mengendusnya seperti yang dilakukan pria tadi. Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasori, merasa risih diendus seperti itu oleh orang lain.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" omel Sakura

"Seriously, kau berbau seperti Lycan itu! Apa yang terjadi?" seru Sasori. Wajahnya terlihat panik. Dia tetap mengendus Sakura meski gadis itu protes.

"Apa maksudmu sih? Lycan? Berhenti mengendusku seperti aku ini kotoran saja!"

"Baju ini bukan punyamu kan?!" Sasori menarik sweater yang dipakai Sakura pelan tapi dengan cepat ia menarik kembali bagian sweaternya yang ditarik Sasori. Pria itu memandangi Sakura dari atas kebawah. Sweater itu tampak kebesaran saat Sakura memakainya. "Mungkin sweater ini milik Lycan itu, makanya dia jadi berbau seperti Lycan itu" pikir Sasori.

"Bukan urusanmu!" bentak Sakura. Dia kesal sekali karena Sasori mengendusnya seperti tadi dan mengoceh soal Lycan yang dia sendiri tidak tahu apa maksudnya. "Lycan? Lycan itu sama dengan werewolf kan?! Aku berbau seperti werewolf? Masa?!" kata Sakura. Dia pun mengendus dirinya sendiri. Tapi dia tidak mencium apa-apa selain bau parfumnya. Kemudian tersentak saat dia menyadari kalau ia memakai sweater milik Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sweater ini milik Sasuke! Jadi Sasuke adalah… Lycan?" batin Sakura tidak percaya. Sasori adalah vampir dan dia berkata bau Sakura seperti Lycan. Dia tidak mungkin Lycan, jadi satu-satunya alasan yang masuk akal adalah, karena Sasuke yang Lycan dan dia berbau seperti Lycan karena memakai sweater Sasuke.

"Mereka datang!" Sasori memposisikan diri didepan Sakura dan bersiap menghadapi serangan. Lalu kemudian sekelebat bayangan hitam muncul satu-satu mengelilingi mereka. Sakura bisa melihat sekawanan vampir haus darah seperti yang menyerangnya kemarin mulai mendekat kearah mereka.

Ekspresi mereka masih sama, menyeramkan dengan mata hitam pekat dan taring-taring tajam, menyeringai kearah Sakura seperti pemburu yang sedang memandangi mangsanya yang tidak berdaya. Tanpa disadarinya, Sakura memegang mantel Sasori dengan kuat. Dia benar-benar ketakutan saat ini. Entah apa yang sudah dilakukannya sampai sekawanan vampir haus darah ingin membunuhnya.

"Berikan dia padaku, Sasori. Percuma, kau tidak akan bisa melawan kami" Pria yang tadi membekap Sakura maju ke tengah. Berbeda dengan vampir-vampir haus darah tadi, pria itu dan juga Sasori memiliki mata berwarna ungu dan taring yang lebih kecil. Tapi para vampir haus darah itu tampak segan padanya.

"Kau pikir aku akan melakukan itu, Kakusu?" Sasori menjawab dengan lantang. Para vampir disekeliling mereka menyeringai, tapi Kakusu tetap terlihat tenang.

"Jadi kau akan melindungi gadis itu? Hal yang menarik. Tapi kau sendirian sekarang" Kakusu tertawa mengejek seolah mengejek Sasori karena melindungi orang yang tidak pantas ia lindungi.

"Apa maksudmu sendirian?" kemudian muncul lagi seseorang dari arah samping Sasori. Dia memakai longcoat putih dengan rambut blonde. Sama seperti Kakusu dan Sasori, orang itu juga bermata ungu. Pria perlente itu berjalan dengan santai tanpa menghiraukan para vampir haus darah yang ada disekelilingnya.

Para vampir itu hanya bisa menyeringai kearah orang itu. Mereka seperti takut atau segan untuk menyerang pria itu seakan ia juga memiliki kekuasaan seperti Kakusu. Sakura bisa mengetahui bahwa Kakusu, Sasori atau juga orang yang baru muncul tadi bukan vampir sembarangan.

"Deidara! Aku tidak heran bila kau berpihak pada Sasori" seru Kakusu. Deidara menatap sinis ke arah Sakura sejenak tapi kemudian berdiri disamping Sasori dan bersiap untuk menghadapi serangan.

Kakusu memberi isyarat pada para vampir itu untuk menyerang mereka. Mereka pun mulai menyerang bersamaan. Deidara menahan serangan vampir haus darah itu dengan lengan kanannya. Ada lebih dari tiga vampir yang menyerangnya dari segala arah.

Kakusu langsung menyerang kearah Sasori dan hendak merebut Sakura dari perlindungan Sasori. Dia berhasil menjatuhkan Sasori kemudian menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya menjauhi pertarungan.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sakura meronta berusaha melepaskan pegangan Kakusu tapi Strigoi itu memegangnya dengan kuat. Dia berusaha memelintir tangan Kakusu dan hendak menjatuhkannya dengan salah satu jurus taekwondonya tapi Kakusu tidak bergeming sama sekali. Seakan bobot tubuhnya sangat berat. Sakura yang malah merasakan kesakitan karena jurusnya tidak berhasil.

"Kau jangan pernah mencoba melawanku" kata Kakusu sambil melotot pada Sakura. Kakusu berhasil menjauhkan Sakura dari pelindungnya. Sasori hendak mengejar keduanya tapi lima orang Moroi menyerangnya bersamaan. Langkahnya jadi terhenti. Dia melihat Kakusu sudah membawa Sakura dari tempat itu dan memanggil Deidara.

"Deidara! Sakura!" dia memberi intruksi pada Deidara yang tampak sudah bisa mengendalikan pertarungan dengan para Moroi itu. Hampir semua Moroi yang menyerangnya tadi telah tewas, kini dia tinggal menghadapi satu lagi.

Dengan mudah, Deidara membunuh Moroi itu. Dia merobek leher Moroi itu dengan kuku-kuku tajamnya. Deidara menoleh kearah Sasori kemudian mengangguk. Dia pun meninggalkan Sasori yang masih bertarung dengan sekawanan Moroi dan mengejar Kakusu.

"Tidak secepat itu, Kakusu" Deidara melakukan flit singkat untuk mengejar Kakusu. Baginya itu sangat mudah. Dia bisa menebak jalan pikiran Kakusu yang tidak akan repot-repot melakukan flit sambil membawa seorang manusia. Kakusu masih mementingkan hal konservatif semacam itu.

Dia menendang tangan Kakusu agar pegangannya pada Sakura terlepas kemudian dia menendang leher Kakusu dan menjatuhkan Strigoi itu. Kakusu pun roboh, tapi dia bangkit dengan cepat. Perkelahian pun terjadi diantara keduanya.

Tidak seperti para Moroi yang menyerang secara membabi buta, Deidara dan Kakusu saling menyerang dengan jurus-jurus yang sangat teratur dan disiplin. Sakura mengamati perkelahian mereka. Dia tidak tahu seni beladiri mana yang digunakan keduanya tapi gerakan mereka sangat bagus dan sulit. Keduanya tidak asal memakai kuku dan taring mereka tidak seperti para Moroi haus darah itu.

Kakusu berhasil mendesak Deidara. Deidara pun roboh saat Kakusu membantingnya dengan keras kemudian melemparkan dia kearah sebuah batu besar. Deidara terlihat agak sulit untuk bangkit karena kepalanya terbentur cukup keras. Darah segar mengucur dari dahinya. Tapi wajah Deidara tampak tidak kesakitan. Sakura berlari menghampiri Deidara.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas. Dia membantu Deidara berdiri tapi kemudian Deidara menepis tangan Sakura.

"Jangan dekati aku" katanya sambil mendelik kearah Sakura. Sakura terkejut Deidara tidak ingin ditolongnya seakan pria itu membencinya. Kakusu mendatangi mereka dengan cepat. Dia mendorong Sakura dengan bahu tangan kanannya hingga gadis itu terlempar beberapa meter kebelakang. Kemudian dia memegang leher Deidara dan mencekiknya dengan kuat,

"Kau tidak bisa membunuhku, Deidara!" serunya sambil mencekik Deidara makin kuat. Deidara berusaha menendang perut Kakusu tapi tenaganya melemah karena Kakusu menggunakan kuku-kuku tajamnya yang beracun saat mencekik Deidara.

"Tapi aku bisa" secepat kilat Sasuke menebas leher Kakusu dengan kapaknya. Kepala Kakusu pun terlepas dari tubuhnya. Seketika itu pula tubuhnya terbakar api berwarna kebiruan. Sasuke mengambil kepala Kakusu kemudian melemparkannya kedalam kobaran api biru itu.

Dia dan Deidara memandang kobaran api itu tanpa ekspresi. Kemudian Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang masih berusaha bangkit karena Kakusu tadi melemparnya dengan cukup keras. Dia membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri.

"Deidara!" Sasori baru saja datang saat kobaran api biru yang tadi membakar tubuh Kakusu itu sudah reda. Dia memandang kobaran api itu dengan prihatin. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah Sasuke dan melotot padanya.

Sasuke tahu dia tidak akan bisa begitu saja melarikan diri dari tempat itu. Dia pun memegang tangan Sakura dan mengisyaratkan Sakura agar berlindung dibelakangnya saat Sasori dan Deidara mendekati mereka.

"Serahkan gadis itu padaku" kata Sasori sambil menyeringai kearah Sasuke. Terlihat sekali kalau Sasori tidak suka pada Sasuke. Apalagi saat Sakura berada didekatnya. Sikapnya seperti seorang kekasih yang cemburu pada pria lain yang mendekati kekasihnya.

"Aku rasa kita impas" sahut Sasuke dengan santai sambil menoleh sekilas kearah Deidara yang baru saja ia selamatkan. Sasuke ingat, delapan belas tahun lalu,Sasori dan Deidara lah yang menyelamatkannya dari serangan Lycan yang tak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri. Penampilan keduanya tidak jauh berbeda.

"Aku tidak butuh pertolonganmu. Kakusu tidak bisa membunuhku" kata Deidara enteng. Sesama Strigoi memang tidak bisa saling membunuh. Mereka seperti mempunyai sebuah ikatan darah yang sudah terjalin sejak ratusan tahun lalu.

Mereka hanya bisa saling menyakiti tapi tidak akan pernah bisa saling membunuh. Deidara malah bergidik ngeri karena satu ramalan Tobi telah terbukti. Seorang Lycan akan membunuh Strigoi. Dan itu baru saja terjadi saat Sasuke berhasil membunuh Kakusu dengan mudah.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan gadis ini" Sasuke menekankan kata-katanya. Dia memandang Sasori dan Deidara serius sambil tetap memegang tangan Sakura. Perkiraannya benar. Pasti ada sesuatu pada gadis itu sehingga Strigoi seperti Sasori dan Deidara mencarinya. "Dia bukan gadis manusia biasa" batinnya

Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke dengan erat. Dia bersyukur pria itu ada didekatnya untuk melindunginya. Meski Sasori dan Deidara sudah menyelamatkannya dari Kakusu tapi mereka juga adalah vampir. Sedangkan Sasuke, meski Sakura tahu ia ternyata adalah seorang Lycan, tapi Sasuke pernah menyelamatkannya dan tidak akan menyakitinya.

Sasori bersiap menyerang Sasuke. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Lycan itu mendekati Sakura apapun alasannya. Sakura hanya miliknya dan dia tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun merebutnya. Tapi kemudian Deidara mencegahnya, wajah Deidara tiba-tiba berubah panik.

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

A/N : Nulis chapter ini bikin tegang :D Hehehe. Feel free to critic and review aja minna-san. Thanks :)


	6. Chapter 6

**_The Mist of Miracle_**

 _ **Summary :**_ Pertarungan sengit diantara para Strigoi tak terelakkan lagi. Sasori dan Deidara, dibantu oleh Sasuke dan Sakura harus menghadapi Kisame dan Hidan beserta pasukan Moroi mereka. Siapakah yang akan memenangkan pertarungan yang akan menentukan kelangsungan hidup para penghisap darah itu? Dan apakah maksud dari ramalan Tobi tentang Sakura dan Sasuke? Last Chapter Updated! AU. Akatsuki OOC. Rated may change to M for sadistic actions.

 ** _Disclaimer :_** I own nothing except the plot :)

* * *

Sasori bersiap menyerang Sasuke. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Lycan itu mendekati Sakura apapun alasannya. Sakura hanya miliknya dan dia tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun merebutnya. Tapi kemudian Deidara mencegahnya, wajah pria blonde itu tiba-tiba berubah panik.

"Mereka datang" katanya pelan. Sasori dan Deidara pun berbalik. Lalu sekawanan Moroi yang lebih banyak, berdatangan dari segala arah membentuk lingkaran besar dan mengelilingi mereka. Sasori dan Deidara mundur perlahan dan kini malah memposisikan diri untuk melindungi Sasuke dan Sakura dari sesuatu yang akan datang sesaat lagi. Sesuatu yang mengerikan. Lebih mengerikan dari Kakusu dan kawanan Moroi-nya tadi.

Sekelebat bayangan muncul dari balik kawanan Moroi itu dan berdiri ditengah lingkaran tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Tiga pria muncul dari bayangan itu. Satu orang berdiri agak kedepan layaknya seorang pemimpin.

Dua lainnya berada disamping kiri dan kanannya dan berdiri tak jauh darinya. Berbeda dengan pria yang berada disamping kanan yang terlihat sebaya dengan Kakusu, pria yang berada disamping kiri dan didepan terlihat berusia lebih tua dari Sasori dan Deidara. Dan ketiganya juga memiliki mata berwarna ungu terang.

"Aku tidak mengira kau bisa mengalahkan Kakusu dengan mudah" Pria yang berada didepan mulai berbicara. Dia menoleh sekilas kearah Sasuke.

"Dan perkiraanku benar. Kalian berdua datang kesini untuk gadis itu" pria itu kemudian memandang Sasori dan Deidara bergantian. Meski sama-sama Strigoi, tapi Sasori dan Deidara bersikap waspada saat ketiga orang itu datang. Jelas membuktikan mereka tidak berada dipihaknya.

Mereka bertiga berada dipihak Kakusu yang datang ke Berchtesgaden untuk membunuh Sasuke dan Sakura yang menurut mereka akan menghambat rencana mereka untuk menguasai dunia.

"Apa istimewanya gadis itu sampai kalian memilih untuk mengkhianati kaum kalian sendiri?" Pria itu melotot. Para Moroi menyeringai saat mendengar perkataannya. Mereka seperti marah karena Sasori dan Deidara tidak berada dipihak mereka dan malah melindungi manusia.

Sakura sungguh tidak mengerti atas apa yang ia alami malam ini. Dia terkejut ternyata dirinya adalah sasaran para vampir itu. Gadis itu menyesali kepergiannya ke Berchtesgaden yang sepi. Seharusnya ia tetap berada di Munich yang ramai hingga mungkin para vampir itu tidak berani menyerangnya.

Tapi dia malah pergi ke Berchtesgaden yang dingin dan sepi, jauh dari orang-orang yang menyayanginya dan bisa melindunginya. Bahkan ia tidak bisa meminta pertolongan pada manusia lain.

"Kau juga tahu dia istimewa, Pein. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin kau jauh-jauh datang kesini kan?!" Sasori membalas. Deidara tersenyum menyeringai ketika Sasori mengatakan itu. Pein mendelik tapi kemudian berusaha bersikap tenang lagi.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa menghalangi kami untuk membunuh gadis itu" Kisame-pria yang sebaya dengan Pein mulai berbicara. Sedari tadi tatapannya tak lepas dari Sakura. Seperti seekor harimau yang sedang mengawasi mangsanya.

"Coba saja!" seru Sasori dengan lantang. Dia pun mulai menyerang Pein. Pein bereaksi dan memberi isyarat pada kedua temannya untuk menyerang mereka. Kisame memberi perintah kepada para Moroi untuk menyerang Sasori dan Deidara.

"Aku akan membalaskan kematian Kakusu pada Lycan itu!" seru Hidan-pria yang sebaya dengan Kakusu. Kisame mengangguk. Hidan pun bergerak kearah Sasuke dan Sakura. Perkelahian sengit tidak terhindarkan lagi.

Sasori dan Deidara melawan Pein dan Kisame serta kawanan Moroi-nya. Sementara Hidan melawan Sasuke dengan amarah dan dendam yang luar biasa karena pria itu telah membunuh saudaranya.

Bagi Sasori dan Deidara, menghadapi Moroi tidak begitu sulit karena mereka hanya mahluk lemah yang berpikiran pendek yang bertarung asal-asalan. Sebanyak apapun kawanan Moroi itu, mereka akan mudah membunuhnya dengan cepat.

Tapi menghadapi sesama Strigoi apalagi seperti Pein cukup sulit. Pein hidup lebih lama sebagai Strigoi dibanding mereka. Mungkin hanya Nagato yang bisa menandinginya tapi kini Nagato malah menghilang disaat saat genting.

Sasuke agak kesulitan melawan Hidan yang jauh lebih kuat dari para Moroi yang biasa ia hadapi. Terlebih lagi kini dia tidak hanya fokus pada serangan Hidan tapi juga harus fokus untuk melindungi Sakura dari para Moroi yang hendak menyerangnya.

Hidan menyerang Sasuke dengan kuku-kukunya yang tajam. Dia berhasil melukai lengan kiri Sasuke hingga mantelnya robek. Sasuke membalas dengan mencekik leher Hidan kemudian memukul mukanya dengan kepalanya.

Hidan mundur beberapa langkah. Hidungnya mengeluarkan darah. Sasuke menyiapkan kapaknya bersiap menghadapi serangan Hidan lagi tanpa mempedulikan luka dilengannya.

Para Moroi yang berada didekat Sasuke bereaksi karena darah yang mengalir dari luka dilengannya. Mereka kemudian menyerang pemuda itu, seorang Moroi yang berada dibelakang Sasuke hendak menyergapnya tapi kemudian Sakura merebut kapak Sasuke dan menebas kepalanya. Sasuke agak terkejut dengan respon Sakura yang cepat dan tersenyum padanya. Sakura ikut tersenyum kemudian mengembalikan kapaknya.

"Gunakan ini" Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah senapan laras panjang dari balik mantelnya dan menyerahkannya pada gadis itu.

"Tarik pengamannya baru tembak" Sasuke menjelaskan dengan singkat cara pemakaian senapan itu. Sakura mengangguk paham. Dia pun siap menghadapi Moroi yang hendak menyerangnya. Awalnya ia agak sulit menggunakannya dan tembakannya meleset beberapa kali karena hal itu baru pertama kali ia lakukan. Tapi Sakura berusaha untuk bisa menembak dengan benar, akhirnya ia pun bisa membunuh beberapa Moroi.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup!" Hidan kembali menyerang Sasuke. Sasuke dengan gesit menghindar dari serangan pria itu. Dia mengarahkan kapaknya kearah Hidan tapi Hidan melakukan flit-flit singkat dan cepat yang agak susah diikuti Sasuke karena ia bukan Strigoi meski kecepatannya hampir sama.

Hidan berhasil menangkapnya dari belakang dan hendak menggigitnya, tapi Sasuke menahan kepala Hidan dengan tangannya berusaha menjauhkan mulut Hidan dari lehernya. Dia memegang tangan Hidan yang melilit lehernya dengan erat.

Sasuke berusaha melonggarkan lilitan tangan Hidan dilehernya. Setelah agak longgar, Sasuke berhasil memegang tangan Hidan kemudian melakukan back up dengan kuat. Dia berhasil menjatuhkan Hidan hingga terpelanting cukup keras ke tanah.

Belum sempat Hidan bangkit, Sasuke mengalungkan lengannya melingkari leher Strigoi itu kemudian memutar lehernya dengan kuat. "Kraaakkkk!" terdengar jelas tulang leher Hidan yang patah karena perbuatan Sasuke tadi.

Hidan pun tidak sadarkan diri. Kemudian Sasuke menahan kepalanya dengan lutut kirinya lalu sekali lagi memutar lehernya dan menariknya dengan kuat hingga terlepas dari tubuhnya.

Tubuh Hidan pun terbakar hebat oleh api berwarna kebiruan sama seperti yang terjadi pada Kakusu. Sasuke bangkit kemudian melemparkan kepala Hidan kedalam kobaran itu. Pein, Kisame, Sasori dan Deidara berhenti sejenak dan menoleh kearah Sasuke, yang sekali lagi telah berhasil membunuh Strigoi. Pein memandangnya dengan setengah tak percaya. Seorang Lycan yang seharusnya adalah budak para Strigoi malah berhasil membunuh Strigoi.

Kisame pun cukup tercengang. Ramalan Tobi sudah terbukti. Seorang Lycan akan membunuh para Strigoi dan sistem para Strigoi yang telah bertahan sejak ratusan tahun lalu akan berubah. "Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!" seru Kisame dalam hati. Dia meninggalkan Deidara pada sekelompok Moroi yang tadi membantunya untuk melawan Deidara.

Dia pun menyerang sang Lycan. Sasuke masih terlihat lelah karena bertarung dengan Hidan. Dia telat menghindar saat Kisame hendak merobek dadanya dengan kuku-kukunya yang tajam dan beracun.

Beruntung serangan Kisame hanya mengenai kulit luarnya, tidak sampai merobek kulitnya. Sasuke membalas dengan mengarahkan kuku-kukunya pada Kisame. Tapi Kisame merupakan lawan yang tangguh. Dia berhasil menghindar dengan mudah dan kembali menyerang Sasuke.

Dia mencengkram leher Sasuke dengan kuat hingga tubuhnya sedikit terangkat kemudian melemparkan tubuh pemuda itu ke sebuah batang pohon besar seakan tubuh Sasuke hanya seringan kapas.

Dia mendatangi Sasuke lagi dengan cepat sebelum Lycan itu sempat bangkit lantas menarik kerah mantelnya dan mengangkat tubuh Sasuke lagi dan membantingnya. Kisame sangat marah karena kematian Hidan dan Kakusu. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan membalaskan kematian mereka pada Sasuke. Dia akan membunuh Sasuke dengan cara yang lebih menyakitkan.

Sasori dan Pein masih bertarung sengit. Mereka tahu kalau mereka tidak akan bisa saling membunuh karena bila salah satu dari mereka mencoba membunuh lainnya, maka keduanya akan sama-sama mati.

Itulah aturan darah para Strigoi. Bila keduanya saling membunuh maka keduanya akan mati juga. Kini, baik Sasori ataupun Pein sama-sama tidak ingin mati lebih cepat. Sasori masih ingin hidup untuk melindungi Sakura sedangkan Pein ingin menjalankan rencananya. Keduanya bertarung tapi tetap menjaga diri agar tidak saling terbunuh.

Sementara Deidara mulai terlihat kesal karena kawanan Moroi yang menyerangnya tidak kunjung berkurang seakan semua pasukan Moroi milik Pein dikerahkan semua ke Berchtesgaden. Sesekali ia juga harus membantu Sakura agar gadis itu tidak terluka atau Sasori akan memarahinya.

"Eh~ thanks" ucap Sakura saat Deidara membunuh Moroi yang hendak menyerang Sakura dari atas pohon. Deidara mendelik kearah gadis itu seakan dia hanya melakukan itu karena terpaksa. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan tak mengerti kenapa Deidara bersikap seperti itu padanya padahal mereka baru pertama kali bertemu.

Sakura pun akhirnya mengambil kapak Sasuke yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya dan mulai menyerang kawanan Moroi. Peluru disenapannya sudah habis tapi vampir-vampir amatiran itu masih berdatangan dari segala arah menyerangnya.

Kisame kembali mendatangi Sasuke dengan cepat dan hendak menghabisi nyawanya saat itu juga. Dengan tenaga seadanya Sasuke berusaha melawan Kisame. Dia mendorong tubuh Kisame berusaha menyakiti pria itu dengan kuku-kukunya. Tapi Kisame masih bisa menghindar dari serangan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak kehabisan akal, ia mundur beberapa langkah lalu berlari dengan cepat melompat keatas Kisame kemudian menendang wajah pria itu. Kisame pun roboh. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil posisi diatas Kisame sebelum dia bangkit. Dia menahan kedua lengan Kisame dengan kedua lututnya sambil mencekik Kisame kuat-kuat.

Kisame berusaha melepaskan diri tapi Sasuke cukup kuat menahannya. Seorang Moroi membantu Kisame. Dia menyerang Sasuke dari belakang dengan melilitkan lengannya keleher Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke dengan mudah membanting Moroi itu lantas menusukkan kuku-kukunya ke jantung Moroi itu.

Kisame berhasil bangkit lalu kemudian menyerang Sasuke dari belakang tepat saat Sasuke hendak berbalik setelah menghabisi Moroi itu, tapi kemudian…"Batttsss!"

Kepala Kisame tertebas oleh sebuah kapak dan menggelinding beberapa jengkal.

Sasuke sangat terkejut melihat Sakura yang tadi menebas kepala Kisame. Gadis itu juga terkejut melihat apa yang barusan ia lakukan. Dia tidak menyangka bisa membunuh Kisame. Dia berdiri mematung melihat kobaran api biru yang membakar tubuh Kisame dan menjatuhkan kapaknya. Deidara yang melihatnya pun tercengang. Dia tidak menyadari gerakan Sakura dan tahu-tahu gadis itu sudah berada dibelakang Kisame dan membunuhnya.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan mengambil kapaknya. Dia memeluk pinggang Sakura dan mengajaknya menjauhi kobaran api biru itu. Gadis itu masih terlihat shock dan pucat saat dia membunuh Kisame. Dia merasakan hal yang aneh saat membunuh Kisame, tidak seperti saat ia membunuh para Moroi itu. Seketika tubuhnya menjadi gemetar dan dingin saat melakukannya. Seperti baru saja dihantam oleh sebongkah besar bola salju.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau melakukan hal yang benar" Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Sakura. Sakura memeluk pria itu dan akhirnya dia bisa merasakan kehangatan kembali saat Sasuke memeluknya.

Para Moroi mulai seperti kehilangan arah saat tiga orang tuan mereka mati dan Pein kini sudah terdesak oleh Sasori. Dia sangat terkejut gadis itu berhasil membunuh Kisame, bahkan Kisame tidak menyadari kedatangannya. "Siapa sebenarnya dia?" Pein tak habis pikir.

Nagato akhirnya muncul, kemudian membantu Deidara menghabisi sisa Moroi yang masih bertahan. Nagato dengan mudah menghabisi beberapa Moroi sekaligus dengan satu tebasan pedangnya. Sasori berhasil mendesak Pein kesebuah bongkahan batu yang besar yang berada diujung jurang terjal.

Nagato dan Deidara datang membantunya setelah mereka berhasil menghabisi semua Moroi. Deidara membantu Sasori dengan memegangi kedua lengan Pein. Keadaan Pein dan Sasori cukup parah. Luka memar dan sayatan terlihat dibeberapa bagian tubuh mereka. Kedua orang itu memang sama-sama keras kepala.

"Mau apa kalian? Kalian tidak bisa membunuhku!" seru Pein. Dia tahu dia mungkin sudah kalah setelah Kisame, Hidan dan Kakusu berhasil dibunuh oleh Lycan dan gadis itu. Tapi dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Dia tahu Nagato dan kawan-kawannya tidak akan bisa membunuhnya atau melakukan sesuatu padanya. Mereka adalah Strigoi. Kekuatan dan kelebihan mereka hampir sama.

"Siapa bilang kami akan membunuhmu" Nagato menyeringai kearah Pein. Dia tersenyum. Senyuman licik yang sudah lama tak diperlihatkannya. Nagato senang semua rencananya berhasil meski ia tidak ikut andil dalam pertarungan tadi. Dia percaya dengan ramalan Tobi dan memang terbukti. Lycan itu dan Sakura bisa membunuh para Strigoi.

"Kami hanya akan mencegahmu menjalankan rencanamu untuk menguasai dunia" Nagato melanjutkan.

"Aku tidak ingin keberadaan Strigoi diketahui manusia. Kau sudah tahu kalau itu sampai terjadi, malah akan membawa bencana pada kita" seorang pria datang dari arah belakang Nagato. Pria itu masih sangat muda, mungkin usianya belum genap dua puluh tahun.

Dia memiliki rambut hitam berombak yang sengaja dibiarkan acak-acakan, serta kulit yang lebih pucat dari Sasori dan juga yang lainnya. Uniknya, dia memiliki dua warna mata yang berbeda yaitu merah disebelah kiri dan biru disebelah kanan. Nagato bergeser sedikit untuk memberi jalan pada pria muda itu mendekati Pein. Pein seperti melihat hantu saat bertatapan dengan pria muda itu.

"Tobi! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" katanya agak terbata. Tobi menghilang puluhan tahun lalu sesaat setelah memberitahukan ramalannya. Namun, kini dia muncul didepan Pein dengan sosok remaja berusia belasan tahun. Pein bisa mengenali Tobi dari matanya meski dia berganti-ganti penampilan menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan dan zaman.

"Aku akan memberimu pelajaran" jawab Tobi lalu dengan cepat dia menggigit leher Pein, seketika itu pula Strigoi itu mengerang. Sasori dan Deidara memeganginya dengan kuat. Sesuatu berubah pada diri Pein setelah Tobi menggigitnya.

Kuku dan taringnya berubah menjadi kekuningan kemudian matanya yang tadi berwarna ungu terang kini berubah menjadi hitam pekat sama seperti para Moroi itu. Tobi telah mengubah Pein menjadi Moroi. Nagato pun kemudian membunuhnya dengan pedangnya.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu" kata Nagato pada Tobi dengan sopan. Dia agak menunduk saat mengatakannya seolah derajat Tobi lebih tinggi darinya. Pria muda itu hanya tersenyum kemudian dia berbalik mendekati Sasuke dan Sakura yang sejak tadi memperhatikan peristiwa mengerikan itu.

Sakura memeluk Sasuke makin erat saat Tobi mendekatinya. Ada hawa aneh ketika pria muda itu mendekat. Auranya bahkan lebih kuat dari Nagato dan lainnya. Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dia tahu Tobi juga mahluk sebangsa mereka namun lebih kuat. Mungkin yang paling kuat.

"Dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik, Sasori" katanya sambil mendekati Sakura. Sasori bersikap agak salah tingkah saat Tobi mengatakan itu, tertunduk malu.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitinya" katanya pada Sasuke yang hendak menyerangnya karena dia mendekati Sakura. Dan entah kenapa Sasuke percaya padanya. Tobi pun mendekati Sakura dan menyentuh wajah gadis itu dengan tangannya. Tobi merasakan kehangatan yang menyejukkan saat menyentuh gadis itu. "Aura yang menakjubkan" katanya. Sakura tersenyum meski tidak paham maksud Tobi.

Kemudian dia tersenyum kepada Sasuke. Lycan itu juga memiliki aura yang sama tapi tersembunyi dibalik kekuatan dan darah Lycan-nya. Tak salah, ia memberikan darahnya pada Lycan itu delapan belas tahun yang lalu.

Dia 'menciptakan' Sasuke yang sekarang sebagai penyeimbang kekuatan Sakura. Tobi tahu hanya seorang Lycan yang bisa mengimbanginya. Dan Nagato telah memilih Lycan yang tepat. Akhirnya Tobi pun beranjak menjauhi mereka kemudian melakukan flit dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Menghilang seperti kebiasaannya.

"Jauhi Lycan itu!" seru Sasori pada Sakura saat dia menghampiri mereka. Wajahnya terlihat kesal karena Sakura memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Sakura mendelik kearah Sasori. Dia masih tidak tahu kenapa Sasori begitu marah bila dia berdekatan dengan Sasuke.

"Tidak mau!" Sakura malah memeluk Sasuke makin erat.

"Sudahlah Sasori. Biarkan saja. Lagipula Sakura tidak bisa ikut dengan kita" ujar Deidara saat Sakura balas membentak Sasori. Luka didahi dan beberapa bagian tubuh Deidara dan Sasori perlahan mulai pulih. Kulit mereka yang robek berubah menjadi normal kembali seakan berregenerasi dengan sangat cepat.

"Eh~ apa maksud kalian?" Sakura penasaran. Dia masih tidak tahu alasan para vampir itu mengejar dirinya dan alasan kenapa Sasori dan teman-temannya malah mengkhianati Pein dan berbalik melindunginya. Deidara memandangnya dengan sinis.

"Lanjutkan saja perbincangan kalian. Aku mau pulang" Sasuke melepaskan diri dari Sakura. Dia tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu urusan para Strigoi itu dengan Sakura. Dia bersyukur kawanan Moroi yang haus darah itu tidak menyerang kotanya.

"Siapapun dia, dia pasti bukan gadis biasa. Para Strigoi itu mati-matian melindunginya dari Strigoi lain yang ingin membunuhnya" batin Sasuke sambil memandang Sakura diam-diam.

"Aku harap dia tidak mau ikut dengan mereka dan tetap berada disini" batinnya. "But it's impossible" katanya lagi dengan ekspresi memelas. Akhirnya dia pun mengambil kapaknya kemudian beranjak dari situ. Dia berjalan agak tertatih karena menahan sakit dari luka-lukanya.

"Hei! Kau akan meninggalkanku dengan mereka?" Sakura tidak percaya Sasuke meninggalkannya dengan para vampir itu.

"Mereka tidak akan menyakitimu" jawab Sasuke enteng sambil berjalan menjauhi Sakura dan juga para Strigoi itu menembus belantara hutan Berchtesgaden.

"Aku juga mau pergi saja" ujar Deidara kemudian melakukan flit. Dia tidak suka berdekatan dengan Sakura karena aura gadis itu membuatnya merinding. Makanya Deidara tidak pernah mau bersikap ramah pada gadis itu meski ia sangat menyayanginya sejak dulu. Kini semakin dewasa, auranya malah semakin besar padahal ia belum menyadari kekuatannya.

"Jangan memaksanya Sasori. Dia juga manusia dan dia tidak bisa hidup seperti kita" Nagato menepuk bahu Sasori pelan lalu kemudian melakukan flit meninggalkan Sasori dan Sakura berdua.

Sama seperti Deidara, Nagato juga enggan berlama-lama didekat Sakura. Kelahiran Sakura tidak bisa dicegah. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyembunyikan keberadaan gadis itu dan melindunginya dari Strigoi lain yang menganggapnya sebagai petaka. Beruntung, Tobi berada di pihaknya dan memberi sedikit solusi untuk masalah Sakura. Dia akan tetap mengawasi Sakura dan Sasuke untuk membuktikan satu lagi ramalan Tobi.

Sakura memandang Sasori dengan waswas. Sementara Sasori memandang gadis itu penuh kerinduan seperti sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengannya. Sasori tersenyum padanya. Senyuman yang tulus dan hangat. Untuk sesaat, Sakura terpesona dengan senyumannya. Kini ia yakin Sasori tidak akan menyakitinya.

"Oke. sekarang tinggal kita berdua. Jadi ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _A/N :_** Alhamdulillah selesai juga :D Insya Allah akan dibikin prekuel atau sekuelnya :) Hehehe. Feel free to critic and review minna-san. Terima kasih banyak kepada yang sudah membaca, me- _review_ , mem- _follow_ dan meng- _favorite_ kan fic yang abal ini :') Doakan saya agar bisa secepatnya membuat lanjutannya yaa. Hehehe. Thank you so much :)


End file.
